Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hopes and Dreams Part 1
by Cauryn Terenkey
Summary: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio’s world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi’s safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the selfdoubt of
1. The Singer

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter one

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

What looked like a young woman sat at a type of desk made from a tree that had grown horizontal for a time, then curved around to create a peaceful canopy above her. She was singing quietly, mostly to herself.

Little keys, of different shapes, colors, and sizes, hung on natural pegs on a wall before her in no particular order. The woman was carefully piecing together a heart shaper object in her hands, using the light from the strange orbs about her head and the trees inner light.

A light snap ended her song as she gasped. The orbs vanished and she gazed sadly at the gaping hole in her heart charm. She sighed and kissed it softly before laying it down gently, then getting up to go to the window. She moved aside the vine curtains, and looked up through the trees to the starlit sky. A single tear ran down her cheek as a star went out. She let the curtains drop when she remembered that the large star was her favorite. She knew she shouldn't have one, but she couldn't help it.

The girl lay down on a bed of pond reeds, their strange yet pleasant smell relaxed and comforted her. Whatever was going on had to stop. She and many others knew the only one able to do that, and along with them, she hoped he came out soon. The worlds needed the Keyblade Master again. Badly.

No, I will not reveal her name yet. Wait for part 2. There will be other chapters with her in it, and they will more than likely be short, like this one. See ya! Hope you read more -


	2. DeJaVu

Kingdom hearts : Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Two: De-Ja-Vu

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

_Sora was walking through a forest. It was dark, and the tree's looked dead. A few leaves still clung hopefully to the brittle branches. A strong breeze kicked up, bringing the forest to life, knocking the brittle branches together and whirling the leaves around him. _

_Sora was alone, horribly alone. He felt that something terrible had happened to separate him from his friends, but he didn't know what. When he tried to remember, he could feel it, but couldn't see it. He began to call out for his friends, softly at first, slowly gaining volume. Two names remained mute. His mouth moved, but no words came out. _

_Bewildered, Sora continued to cry out, hoping beyond hope that someone would hear him, and come. Sora looked up as a shower of black feathers fell upon and around him. He bent and picked one up off the ground. It was soft and velvety, and he somehow knew who it went to, but couldn't pull up an image of them. He began to call out for them anyway, though the name remained mute. Receiving no answer, his mind turned to one person only. Sora took a deep breath and screamed her name._

Sora's eyes shot open.

Above the sleeping man was the azure blue sky of the tropics he called home. Sora sat up, putting a hand to his head. _Wh-where was I?_ He wondered. _The dream was horribly realistic…_ Sora gazed out over the ocean, pondering the dream.

"Sora!"

Sora jerked his head around to see Kairi waving at him from down the beach. Beside her was Sora's lifelong best friend, Riku. HE remained where he was, knowing his friends would come to sit beside him.

"What's up?" Sora asked once they were close enough to hear.

"We've been looking for you, slacker." Riku said smiling. His deep blue eyes with a hint of green smiled with him, but beneath that were deep pools of sorrow. Sora knew that his friend was still ashamed of his past actions.

"I am not a slacker!" Sora said in his defense. I came out to watch the sunrise and dozed off." For once, his alibi was true.

"You should go to sleep early if you're going to get up early. Then you won't fall asleep." Kairi said.

"Kairi, he'll fall asleep." Riku said. "He's hopeless." The three burst into laughter.

"Yeah, I suppose…" Sora agreed. He opened his eyes as the sun glared into them. He located the source immediately.

At Riku's waist was a Mickey Mouse pendant with a blue jewel in the center that exactly matched Riku's eyes. Sora smiled and looked out over the ocean in time to miss the flinch that disturbed Riku's tall frame. His mind had turned to other things.

"Wouldn't it be nice to see them again?" HE asked out loud. The other two followed his gaze over the vast expanse of water before them. They all fingered the pendants at their waists. Kairi a crown, Riku his Mickey Mouse head, and Sora the Oath Keeper keychain.

"I suppose…" Riku murmured. But to see their old friends would mean that the heartless would have to return. They all knew that.

"To bad we can't." Kairi voiced Riku's thoughts.

"But it would mean bad news if we did run into them." Riku said, closing his eyes and laying back.

The three friends sat in silence, recalling their past adventures. Sora smiled nostalgically as he remembered his two new, now old, friends, Donald and Goofy. He had met the strange duo in Traverse Town, which was where he ended up after the Destiny Islands were destroyed. They had teamed up with him, first only on their kings orders, then their friendship began to grow as they traveled from world to world, searching for Kairi, Riku, and their king.

The three found who they were looking for, but Riku and King Mickey had sealed themselves inside the door with all the heartless. So, Sora, Donald, and Goofy set off to find them again. This had resulted in their second adventure. Now they were home, and Sora hoped that it would never change.

"Let's camp here for the day!" Sora said suddenly, grinning ear to ear. Riku opened one eyes and smiled.

"Sounds good." He said. Kairi only grabbed Sora's hand and smiled at him. Sora smiled back and then turned to the sea.

"Still wonder what's out there?" HE asked.

"Do you?" the others asked him. It was a minute before any of them answered.

"Nah!!!" They said at once. All three cracked up. Then their talk turned to things a little closer to home, mainly about a ship that would make port any day now.

Around lunch time, the boys went about building an area for a camp fire while Kairi gathered burnable objects. After that was set up, they went spear fishing in the shallows. They lounged about, eating when they wanted, a nibble here and there between swims mostly. Most of the afternoon was taken up by swimming, and for awhile they were teenagers again, worried about nothing more than when and what dinner would be, their only problem is when they were made to go to bed, but planning on staying up for hours more just playing video games or reading books.

It was here, in the peace and tranquility, in which Riku hoped to finally heal. The darkness in his heart had never really gone; he could feel it there, just waiting to swallow him again. Riku broke the surface of the crystal clear waters. Sora and Kairi were waving him over to a large rock. He smiled and swam over, heaving himself out of the water and onto the rock beside his friends.

"So what's up?" He asked as he leaned back to ring the water out of his hair.

"The sun's going down." Sora said. Riku smiled.

"Just like old times."

The three sat in relative silence as the ball of fire sank below the horizon slowly. Riku suddenly got a sense of de-ja-vu and was immediately uncomfortable.

"Do you guys realize, this is pretty much the same thing we were doing just before our world was destroyed?" He said, not showing his discomfort or taking his eyes from the sunset. Sora and Kairi both looked at him, and then the memory hit them.

"Your right! We were talking about leaving the next day on our raft." Sora said.

"Exactly." Riku said, feeling as if he had swallowed an ice cube.

"Well, nothing like that is ever going to happen again." Kairi said.

"Ansem is gone, and so are the heartless. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore, I'm positive." Sora smiled as he leaned back. Riku looked down at the foamy waters, dyed red by the light. _Only fools are positive…_He found himself thinking.

"Oh!! What's that?" Kairi pointed out over the water, and the men's gazes snapped to what she was pointing at.

A large object was hurtling towards the sea, encased in flames. Riku's pupils shrank and it felt as if he had swallowed a few more ice cubes. _NO!!_ his mind cried out. A cold shudder ran up his spine.

"It's kind of pretty, but sad at the same time." Kairi said. Riku realized his friends hadn't noticed his momentary lapse in his guard. HE quickly regained his composure.

"Yeah…" He said. He knew that being frightened would not help his delicate situation. The object his the water with a huge splash, sending water shooting up for maybe 20 feet, leaving behind a trail of smoke.

"Come on, let's go home." Sora said. The other two agreed. They jumped off the rock one after the other, and swam to shore. Drying off with towels they had left the last time, the re-dressed and walked back to the home they shared in the last light the day offered.

All the while, Riku tried to still his racing heart and slow his mind enough to think rationally. What ever had fallen couldn't possibly be a ship, it was impossible. Riku felt himself calm. _Yes…_He thought,_ everything will be fine, Nothing is going to happen. I'll be fine, Sora and Kairi too._

Reassured, Riku was able to join in on the talk that soon turned to song as they walked. They joy they felt was discernable by any who passed, and their spirits raised too.

No one could even imagine that the peace of nearly three years would be shattered only the next day.


	3. Mysterious Strangers

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter three- Mysterious Strangers

I do not own any Disney, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Only the ones I invent 

Something I forgot to tell you all in the last chapter

I won't be able to update much. The only time I can get onto a computer is during my 5th hr Web Page class and or my homeroom. Sorry about the inconvenience to all those who enjoy this Fan Fic!

Well…… on with the story!

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

"_Riku…"_

"_Riku…"_

"…_come…"_

"_come back to me…"_

_"RIKU!!"_

Riku sat up abruptly, covered in a cold sweat. He slowly brought up a shaking hand to his aching head and closed his eyes. _Wh-what?_ He wondered. Bird song caused him to look out the window at the morning light. Riku shook his head and got up. _I've never slept this late before…_

Kairi greeted him with a smile when he appeared downstairs.

"Morning, sleepy head." Riku smiled at her.

"Morning. Where's Sora?"

"He went for a walk. Said he'd be back in an hour or two."

"He probably fell asleep on the beach again." Riku said with a small smile. Kairi giggled.

"If I know Sora." She said.

At that precise moment, Sora came running up the porch staircase. "Hey Guys! The ship made port last night!" He said excitedly. "You should SEE it! It's crazy down there!!"

"Well, this ship was supposed to be the biggest shipment in the past three years." Riku pointed out. HE couldn't help but smiled when he saw the shine in his friend's eyes. "Sora, sometimes, I don't think you ever grew up. You know that?"

"Come on, let me goof!" Sora said, punching Riku in the arm. Riku retuned the punch.

"Yeah, yeah, I still say you act like a kid more often than not." Riku ruffled Sora's hair as he walked by. Sora followed him with an intense blue gaze.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah?" Riku turned to face Sora.

"You okay? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep last night for some reason." Riku lied. It was the dream with the disembodied voice that had him feeling odd. "I'm fine, really." Neither Sora nor Kairi looked convinced.

"Are you sure, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. I just need to get outside. "Riku replied. Sora quickly agreed, and they were soon on their way to the port.

The sun did seem to do Riku some good. Once outside, the paleness seemed to lessen and by the time the reached the bustling port, his skin had returned to normal. The three friends stood gazing out over the crowd. Riku whistled.

"Wow. I see what had you so exited, Sora." He said.

"Come on; let's go see some of the sailors." Kairi said, linking her fingers with Sora's. Riku felt a twinge of sadness as he witnessed this. He still loved her, even though she was with Sora, and he was honestly happy for them.

Sora and Kairi led the way through the crowd, stopping to talk to people here and there, all three getting harassed good naturally.

The three sat down at a seafood booth, and were soon joined by a group of sailors including Wakkah, a childhood friend. They soon found out what the talk of the town was. The majority of the sailors and those outside the night before had seen the burning object. Theories and questions had sprouted all over the subject. Many believed a ship had crash landed in the islands, and some of those were all for investigating. A small number of locals passed it off as nothing, unwilling to admit their fright.

"But it couldn't have been a ship, ya? Gummi's haven't bee flyin' for years." Wakkah said. He was one of the few fixed on the belief that it was nothing to be worried about.

"Aye, believe what ya want, laddies." An old sea captain growled. "But that was too big to pass off as nuthin'." He grabbed a shrimp from the bowl before the group, popping it into his mouth as if that closed the subject. Wakkah and a few others, including our hero's, shook their heads.

"It's just not possible." Sora said. "The walls between the worlds repaired themselves. Gummi ships can't get through." Wakkah looked at Sora curiously.

"How do you know all that, ya?" He asked.

"I stayed with a Gummi ship expert in Traverse Town." Sora replied calmly. Riku took a sip from his cup. He's thought Sora had been found out. Sora had deliberately failed to tell their friends he was the Keyblade Master. He still had all his key chains, and merely told everyone that they were collectables in Travers Town. Riku gazed out over the crowd, remembering when he had been told he should have been the Keyblade Master. Malfeasant's plan had worked; Riku had turned against Sora, thus opening his heart further to darkness. This also led to his eventual full fall in to the darkness within himself.

"I'm tellin' ya!" The disgruntled captain's voice brought Riku back to the real world. "That was a ship!"

"What makes you so sure, ya?" Wakkah asked.

"Well, laddies," The captain leaned in, causing the rest to do so. "If that wasn't a ship, how do you explain that lad?" He jerked a thumb to his left slyly. "He's been wanderin' around since before dawn." The whole group looked in the direction the captain was pointing in.

There, less than one hundred feet from them, was a strange young man they had never seen before. He appeared relatively young, with a nice build. But whatever complements his physical build gained him, the rest of him drowned them out. His baggy, gothic-like pants looked bloodstained as well as his combat boots that had dirt caked all over them, and chains hung from belt loops. He wore a ¾ sleeve, 3 button black shirt and had left the buttons undone. He wore a spiked dog collar necklace and on a silver chain, a skull pendant with a ruby sword driven through the top. His black hair hung about his face and looked like it hadn't been washed in a while. His lower arms were bandaged from his elbow to halfway up his fingers. His thumbs were sticking into the large pockets and looked a little relaxed, though alert. The, "wrong side of the tracks" look got worse when he turned.

Kairi was hardly able to keep a tiny scream from coming out, ass the stranger had one red eye, and the other black, giving him a lethal look, and the hunters gleam was all to visible in his eyes.

Kairi gulped and scooted closer to Sora. Riku moved in as well, the captain didn't miss their reaction.

"Aye, I'd keep me eyes out for the likes of him." He said. "I'll be seen' ya." The old captain got up and tottered off, the sway of the sea forever burned into his movements. Riku plucked at the glove on his left hand.

"We should go home…" Riku said. His gut instinct told him something bad would happen, but he refused to believe it.

"Yeah, let's go." Sora agreed. Kairi nodded and stood. Riku's stomach knotted up as he felt the intense gaze of the stranger boring into his back. He looked over at Sora and Kairi, but they seemed okay. The three turned a corner and he relaxed, but only for a moment.

About 10 feet to their left, Riku spotted another stranger at a booth. This time it was a girl. Riku even dared a second look. The girl had silky black hair that was cut to an even length that reached her waist and hung between two small black wings on her back. Two long tresses, cut to chest length, hung around her face and in front of her and swayed a bit from the rush of the customers around her. She wore a black shirt that showed her bare midriff, and her black jacket, with lots of shiny silver zippers and buttons, barely covered her chest. She wore black baggy pants, like the male stranger, that cut off a little below mid calf to show combat boots laced tightly. At her waist hung what looked like a dagger sheath at first sight, but instead held a long box securely tied inside and a long, elegant silver flute. The belt that this was tied to was thick, and accented her already noticeable figure, causing Riku to blush a tiny bit. He shook his head and jogged a bit to catch up with his friends. Embarrassed he had gawked the way he had. _She's attractive, I'll giver her that…_ He thought.

All thoughts of the strangers were wiped from his mind for a moment as he saw Sora glance at his right hand, then look at it again. Sora lifted his hand up, looking at it in a puzzled way as he clenched and unclenched it several times. Riku moved up beside Sora and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sora, you okay?" He asked, drawing Kairi's attention.

"Something wrong?"

"No, no, not really. My hand just got all these shivers all of a sudden. No big deal."

"Yeah… no big deal…" Riku muttered, looking towards the sea, his mind troubled once more. Sora turned and Riku flinched. He mentally cursed the darkness still within him.

By the time they got home, the sun had set and the moon risen. Riku bade Sora and Kairi goodnight, and went up to bed. The upstairs were Riku's 'domain' because he hadn't finished remodeling it yet. He walked into his room, shut the door, and sat in the windowsill as he did every night. He concentrated on the stars, wondering if the other worlds were alright, how they were holding up, and if they thought about the friends they had made.

A flicker of light caught Riku's eye. He blinked, but couldn't see anything. He relaxed, and then saw it again. He spent a bit more time looking before sitting again.

There it was!! The star He had just been gazing at flickered, then disappeared. Riku's heart began to race as his eyes frantically scanned the night sky. Then another star went out. The worlds were once again under attack. Riku gripped the window sill and swore.

"_Shit!"_

Heh heh heh…. Who shall the strangers be??? Friend or Foe? And are the girl' wings real?? - not much of a cliff anger, but that's not what I was aiming for. I hope you keep reading! Review please! I love ALL feed back!! -


	4. Unsettling Observations

Kingdom Hearts III: Shattered Hopes, Rising Dreams

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Four-Unsettling Observations

I do not own any Disney, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts Characters.

Only my own.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

Sora tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep properly until a few hours of night were left. Now sunlight streamed through his window and I glared off something, aiming it right into his eyes. Sora scrunched up his eyes and groaned.

"C'mon Riku, move you're stinking pendant. I'm up!" Sora waved his hand, only to have his eyes shoot open and sit bolt upright at the heavy object in his hand.

The Kingdom Keyblade was back in his possession.

Sora sat in shock for a moment before getting up and ready in record time. He snatched the Keyblade from the door where he had set it, before racing down the hall and into the kitchen.

"IT'S BACK!" He yelled, succeeding to startle Kairi and a very tired Riku, who dumped his coffee. "I have it!" Sora gasped, holding the Keyblade up.

"Have wh-, oh…crap…" Riku swore. He'd seen the Keyblade. He stood, the realization of all that had happened in just two short days dawning on him.

"But what's this mean?" Kairi wondered as she inspected the blade. Sora shrugged. Riku collapsed into his chair ahgain, the coffee that had been dumped on him forgotten.

"It all makes sense now, this is not good, not good at all….." He muttered.

"What?" Sora and Kairi asked together.

"Well, last night I saw some star go out…"Riku sighed, stressed already. Sora and Kairi had frozen at the news. "Then there was that burning object two days ago, then that stranger." Kairi looked worried now, but Sora had begun to pale. "Then, I don't know if you guys noticed, there was another stranger, a girl. I saw her when we were walking home."

"You're right…" Sora said. "The return of the Keyblade should have told me that…We'll have to keep an eye out for Heartless."

"To right we will." Riku said. They sat in silence for a bit, Riku thinking. "Hey, you know what we've got to do?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah."

"Do we have enough Gummi blocks for a ship?" Riku asked; glad to see the color return to his friends face.

"I'll check." Kairi said. She was soon gone from sight as she walked outside to the shed. Riku turned to Sora.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just, a little worried…"

"About Kairi?" Sora nodded. Riku caught the rest of what was unsettling Sora. It had bugged Riku all day yesterday as well. Could Ansem have returned?

"We're a little short of having one that will fit seven people." Kairi said as she came back.

"Well, I'll go buy some more then." Riku said. "You two go ahead and start if you want to. The sooner we go the better." The other two agreed and headed outside. Riku pulled on his shoes and walked out the front door, deep in thought.

As he drew closer to the port, Riku felt a presence nearby, and tensed. He should have been on the lookout for Heartless. He looked around casually, and noticed the strange young man from the day before walking up from a path that normally led to the beach. Riku saw that he had accidentally made eye contact, nodded to the stranger, then kept going. Riku kept an eye on the stranger the whole time he was in the port. This wasn't hard as the young man seemed to be following him. Riku bought blocks at the ware house that had stocked up on them when they had returned. Spare bocks had fallen everywhere, so it would be awhile before they ran out.

As soon as Riku was leaving, the stranger left his tail, and Riku found himself following the stranger. His curiosity was roused when the stranger turned down the same path Riku had seen him emerge from. Setting the bag down, Riku followed him at a distance. For him, it wasn't hard to track the stranger's presence.

Riku was led through the palms to the side of the path for quite awhile, and was quite surprised to find himself and his, Sora, and Kairi's secret cove. There, a fair sized gummi ship that would barely hold two people sat in the shallows, half on the land, and with water dripping out of its engines. At a small fire sat the girl, cooking something that didn't smell too good.

"Hey, Iakkah, what'cha got?" The stranger asked. Iakkah showed him the pan. Riku grimaced. Burnt fish tasted awful.

"Fish? How'd you get them? I didn't know you could fish…" The girl seemed to giggle. HE lay down on his back, putting his arms under his head. "Don't worry, we'll be gone soon. I found somewhere we can get parts to repair our ship. If I can get parts tomorrow, then we'll be gone by sundown. This place'll disappear soon anyway… just like the rest…"

Riku didn't stay to hear more. He crept away as quietly as he could, then dashed back to his bag and ran home to share what he had heard.

Kairi gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. Sora sat with his hands in front of his mouth, worried blue eyes on the floor before him.

"This doesn't sound good." Sora said. "Sounds like all the worlds they've been to have disappeared."

"W-what if they're the ones causing this all?" Kairi wondered, still a little frightened.

"It's possible; the guy looks the part…" Riku said.

"Come on, let's work on the Gummi." Sora said. "I know it'll calm me down some."

"Yeah, I think it'll work for me too." Riku stood. Kairi nodded and followed her friends out the door. "But just to be careful, let's stay up in shifts tonight." The other two agreed to Riku's plan, and proceeded to begin work.

None noticed the pair of murderous unequal eyes that glared at them from the foliage.


	5. Celeron

Kingdom Hearts III: Shattered Hopes, Rising Dreams

By: Cauryn ValChapter Five: Celeron.I do not own any Disney, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts Characters. Only my own.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

Riku watched the sun rise as he sat on the roof. He tapped the tip of Way to the Dawn on the shingles as he watched the sun rise. No Heartless had appeared that night, and he was ready for a nap. "Hey! Riku! Everything okay up there?"

"Yup." Riku answered, putting the Dawn away. He leapt to the ground easily, startling Sora.

"Well, everything may be alright up there, but not down here." Sora said, sounding a bit grim. Riku's mind jumped to the worst possible conclusions.

"What?"

"Come one and take a look." Sora led Riku through the house and to the back yard. The sight that met his eyes was devastating and confusing.

Their ship lay in shambles, completely torn apart. Vital blocks were missing; and the rest seemed to have been thrown about in a rage. Among the wreckage were large animal prints. Riku knelt down beside them, and realized that they were definitely not from this world, and they were too big to belong to any dog.

"Heartless?" Sora asked as Riku stood.

"Heartless don't leave tracks, Sora." Riku stood, looking around to see where the tracks led, but none of them led into the forest.

"Then who could have done this?" Kari wondered.

"I have an idea…" Riku said.

The three trudged through the woods, not bothering to keep quiet. They had decided before departure not to bring out their Key blades, and had instead brought some of their old training staves. Sora had grabbed Kairi's hand, as thought he was afraid they would get lost. Kairi squeezed his hand and smiled up at him, reassuring him she would stay where she was.

When they reached their secret hiding place, Sora and Kairi's jaws nearly hit the ground at what they saw. The broken ship that Riku had seen was now fixed, and nearly onto the beach, it's landing gear up. In the split second it took they strangers to realize that our hero's were there, they three had their staves out and beside them, ready to defend themselves.

"What the heck do you want?" The boy snarled, moving to shield Iakkah almost instinctively. Iakkah stood shivering, nervously looking back and forth between the three before her, her eyes sweeping towards Riku when he flinched as Sora stepped forward.

"We were about to ask the same thing. We saw you the other day, but, we were wondering if you had seen someone carrying a lot of gummies, maybe they might have a dog, I don't know. We were robbed last night, didn't know if you may have been out getting to know the area." Sora said, gripping his pole tighter as the rage built in the stranger's eyes. Kairi stood straight, trembling a little. The dark young man was freaking her out.

"_HE _showed you the way here, didn't he?!" He cried, pointing right at Riku. "He followed me here last night! I felt him leaving in a hurry, and followed him to your house." The stranger was shaking in rage now, and his voice took on a low growl/snarl. "You're here to get Iakkah, aren't you? Well, you can't have her!" Sora stood looking blankly at the seething man across from him. Kairi was just as rooted to the ground as her boyfriend was. Riku sprung forward in time to counter the strangers attack as he sprinted forward with inhuman speed.

The pair met with a resounding crack as wood met wood. Kairi gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth, and Iakkah gave out a strange wail. Sora looked at a loss of what to do. He still held his stave, but couldn't find a break in the battle before him to join in and help his friend.

"We're not her to hurt you!:" Riku yelled as the pair flung apart. "We just wanted to know what you were _DOING_ here!" The stranger flung his stave down again. Riku heard a creak in the wood of both staves. They would break at this rate.

"I don't believe you!" The stranger snarled, showing his teeth which were a little more pointed than normal. Riku glanced to the side for a split second to see Sora ready for combat. He turned back to the stranger, but did a double take that earned him a sharp hit in the head. Riku didn't pay attention to the pounding in his head though. He struggled to his knees as quickly as he could, completely ignoring the stranger.

"_KAIRI, MOVE!!"_ He screamed. Kairi turned in time to see a blonde man come up to her, dragging Iakkah by her arm, to snatch her as well. Kairi screamed as his hand tightened around her upper arm.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, running for her.

"Dliehs!" The man cried. Sora cried out in shock as he was blown backwards. The stranger was beyond reasonable rage at this point. His eyes were swimming in hatred as he gazed upon the newcomer. The blonde man shrugged. "Tut, I hate it when they yell a warning. Better to leave the men helpless to save their girls as I leave, separating them forever." He grinned evilly. Both girls were sobbing as they tried to free themselves. The man merely smiled. They weren't even moving him.

"Let her go!"Riku screamed, trying to get up, but he barely took two steps before falling again, landing face first in the sand, staining it red. "Release Kairi!"

"I don't think you're in much of a position to be giving orders, young man." The blonde stranger said, still grinning.

"Who are you?" The stranger snarled. His knuckled were white on the stave he was holding. Iakkah looked at him through her tears and shook her head no frantically. She tried her best to bring her hands together, and began to make strange symbols with them, causing confusion in all the rest but him. His rage only seemed to grow as she did this. When she was done, he barred his teeth. "I don't care how high you're ranked above me, but I am NOT going to leave you to his mercy, no matter HOW strong he is! I'm here to protect you Iakkah! Weather I die or not! NOW WHAT IS YOUR NAME!!?" Riku flinched as the last words were nearly screamed as the blonde stranger. Iakkah was in shock at what her companion had said.

"Ah, rather temperamental, are we?" The stranger said, raising a pale eyebrow. "Well, if it will calm your nerves some, I am Celeron, a humble man from another world. Now, to be polite, I suggest you give me yours." The stranger by Riku only snarled, and the look in his eyes said; "Not a chance." Celeron waited a moment before smiling evilly again, then saying, "Klat."

"M-my n-na-n-name is Dy-Dyl-Dyl-Dylan." Rasped the stranger. Riku could tell he'd been forced to say it, and wasn't too happy about it. Rage had overcome his confusion and fright, letting his eyes gleam dangerously. He was lusting after blood, Celerons blood. Riku looked at Dylan in surprise, to find that his hair was beginning to stand on end, giving a porcupine effect. His skin seemed to be getting darker, and his posture more slumped.

Iakkah, seeing this, gave out a cry and shook her head, sending her tears everywhere. Dylan resurfaced at once, the strange gleam still in his eyes though. Riku grabbed his stave and used it to stand, determined to help free his friend and Iakkah too. Sora stood in a fighting position, ready to start when the other two were. Celeron began to laugh.

"You hope to be a match against me? An injured man, barely able to stand, a runt, and a man who can't even control his own temper! I'll have this in the bag." He moved Kairi's hand into the one holing Iakkah's; He put the other in front of them and muttered something. A Bubble went up around the two, leaving them to bang at its walls hopelessly. He then turned to the three other men, cracking his knuckles. Dylan crouched, Sora copied. Riku tried, but didn't get too far as his head gave a particularly large throb. Celeron moved his hands before his face and yelled; "Ssenkrad Seriv!"

A mass of black shot out from his hands, hissing like steam. Sora and Dylan sot forward, swinging their arms back. Riku tried, his head throbbing in protest, but the moment the dark steam touched him, pain exploded in his heart and he toppled, giving out a strangled cry. He clawed at his chest, attempting to remove that which was causing him pain. The darkness still within his heart had surged all at once, and was once again trying to escape its prison and overtake him again.

Sora had stopped as Riku had fallen, that terrifying cry escaping from his lips. He now turned on Dylan and Celeron in heated combat, the same angry glint in his eyes that Dylan had. Yelling, he ran forward and swung his stave at Celeron, who barely blocked it. During this, Riku slowly regained his strength as the mist faded. He stood slowly, his head aching worse than ever. Over to the side, it seemed like the girls had found a way out. They were digging a hole at the bottom of their prison, sand was flying everywhere. Riku steadied himself, watching and waiting for the other two to force Celeron closer to him as he couldn't move very well. As the laughing Stranger came closer, Riku unsteadily raised his Stave. Dylan caught this movement and redirected his hits. Riku wobbled a bit, nearly losing his balance. But when Celeron was within range, He swung as hard as he could, falling over with the effort.

Celeron yelled out in pain as Riku hit his back. There was no snap, which was good for Celeron. Riku had however, managed to gouge a nasty looking wound where he had hit him. The shield around the girls vanished, and Celeron put one up around himself instead. Kairi ran to Sora, and Iakkah to Dylan. Both men held the sobbing girls as they glared at Celeron. Riku lay where he had fallen, eyes closed, and a hand to his aching head.

"A shimenta,cklednsha metnth oroton demende!" Celeron spat, speaking in harshly. He was merely cursing them though, for the hit to his back. "ANDAITO!" He screamed to the air. Riku jerked up as the roar of engines rent the air. A moment later, a large black gummi ship appeared, and Celeron levitated his bubble, retreating for now. The craft sped off the moment he was in the door, soon just a speck on the horizon. Sighing, Riku collapsed again, slowly. The rest came over, Kairi leaning over him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course he's okay. He only got hit by me with a lot of force right in the side of the head 'cause he wasn't paying attention." Dylan said sarcastically. Iakkah shoved him and gave him a look. He had a tight hold on her lower arm and wasn't letting go anytime soon. Riku nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just dizzy."

"You shouldn't have moved so much, Riku." Sora said, Also looking worried.

"I'm okay…just gimmie a minute…" Riku mumbled. "I'm okay……. " And with that, he blacked out.

Sorry about the long wait. We only just got the internet at home a week or so ago, and I still needed to complete this chapter. I'm working on Chapter six right now, and I'll try to get it up asap. Sorry again for the wait! I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Special Feelings

Kingdom Hearts III: Shattered Hopes, Rising Dreams

By: Cauryn ValChapter Six: Special FeelingsI do not own any Disney, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts Characters. Only my own.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

Rehashreview to tell me if you like reviwing the end of the previous chapter in the beginging of the next one

_"Are you okay?" Kairi asked. _

_"Yeah, of course he's okay. He only got hit by me with a lot of force right in the side of the head 'cause he wasn't paying attention." Dylan said sarcastically. Iakkah shoved him and gave him a look. He had a tight hold on her lower arm and wasn't letting go anytime soon. Riku nodded._

_ "Yeah, I'm okay, just dizzy."__"You shouldn't have moved so much, Riku." Sora said, Also looking worried. _

_"I'm okay…just gimmie a minu__te…" Riku mumbled. "I'm okay……." __And__ with that, he blacked out._

Rehash over

Riku woke with a pounding headache. There was something that was blocking the light from getting to intense. He opened his eyes to see his own room, the curtains drawn. His head still ached from the hit he had received, but he was feeling better.

Movement to his right made him turn his head to see Iakkah climbing through the window carefully so that not a lot of sunlight could come in. She froze as she saw him awake, then smiled brightly and clambered the rest of the way down. She jerked a thumb over her shoulder out the window and smiled again, nodding.

"You like the balcony?" Riku guessed. She nodded again. "Thanks, built it myself." Iakkah gave him a double thumbs up and another brilliant smile. Riku gazed at her for a few minutes, making her squirm under his penetrating gaze. "You can't talk, can you?" He asked. Iakkah looked a little shocked that he had found out so quickly. Sora and Kairi had just figured that she was shy. She shifted around, unwilling to answer, but Riku kept his gaze steady. Finally, she nodded. Riku sighed and closed his eyes. "That's fine." He put a hand to his aching head again, groaning. Iakkah fidgeted a bit, debating something. She hesitantly drew her flute from its sheath as she seemed to decide what to do. Slowly, she blew into the mouth piece, letting out a soft note. Riku flinched.

"Please, don't that's not helping my head…" He muttered, But Iakkah kept playing, the soft soothing tones flowing around them like water, and Riku's headache began to go away. To him, it seemed as if the music had pleasantly thickened the air. When Iakkah stopped playing, the pain didn't return, but Riku wasn't going to move to find out if it would. He instead drifted back off to sleep. Iakkah smiled softly. She had meant to put him back to sleep. He would heal faster. Through the window came the sounds of the other three repairing the Gummi ship that Dylan had destroyed in his fit of rage over Riku stalking him.

"I am sorry." Dylan said, heaving a gummi up to Sora. Sora shrugged.

"That's fine. Don't worry about it. You wouldn't have gotten far in that run down one of yours, even with new parts." Dylan nodded.

"We're glad to have you here anyway." Kairi said. All doubts of unfriendliness had been cleared the day before during the fight with Celeron. Both parties knew that they were taking a huge risk, but they had put their faith in the right people. Sora looked up to Riku's room as soft music flowed through the open window.

"He must have woken up." He said. Dylan looked at Sora, seeming to droop a little.

"I'm sorry about your friend. What happened when Celeron cast that spell that sent that weird mist?" He asked. Sora shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"It felt like something was trying to get inside me, I saw darkness for a bit, and then I came through, still charging at Celeron."

"Same here." Sora said, placing the gummi piece, finishing the armor. He thought about it for a moment, and then looked at Kairi. "What if it..?" Kairi gasped and shook her head. Dylan looked between the two.

"What's going on?" He asked. Sora jumped and looked at him.

"Oh, sorry, It's nothing. Riku just had a bad brush with the heartless during the first war." Dylan looked at the pair skeptically, but let the subject go. They continued to work in silence, each brooding in their own thoughts. Iakkah came back out onto the balcony and sat on the railing. She sighed as she positioned herself so that half her vision was of the sleeping man she was caring for. Her race, the Rauvians, had been expert healers.

Iakkah looked over her shoulder and fluttered her wings some, gazing at them disappointedly. She wished they would mature, she wanted to fly. She wanted very little, and was happy that she didn't. Dylan had been her only friend for years, guarding her with the ferocity of the wolf, yet gentle when he was at ease. Now she had more friends, and Sora had said more would come. She wanted this badly.

Iakkah wanted few things, but the thing she longed for the most, was to speak. She closed her eyes and a few tears almost leaked free. Oh to talk, she wanted to hear laughter, her laughter mingle with others. She had tried all her life to make more than the strange sounds that issued from her in times of great distress. She wanted to talk to all the people she passed, ask Riku how he was feeling, add her opinion to the conversations of what to do about the heartless without having Dylan translate.

Iakkah jumped as Riku moaned inside. She walked through the window, looking at him in concern. Something wasn't right. Her music should have given him a peaceful sleep. She stiffened as she felt an evil presence in the room, concentrating on Riku.

"N-no…I w-wont…" Riku muttered. His body convulsed and he groaned again. Panicking, Iakkah ran to him, and started shaking him. After a moment, Riku started and stared up at Iakkah in surprise. She was nearly crying, and looked terrified. The dream he had came back to him. He had relived the moment he had fallen to darkness. Riku closed his eyes, afraid Iakkah would see the story there, and the shame he felt. He was too weak at the moment to keep the darkness sealed completely.

Riku suddenly remembered that Iakkah was still standing next to him. He looked over at her and smiled.

"It's fine, just had a freaky dream…" Iakkah looked confused, looked at her flute, her hands, then back at him. "Can I get some water?" Iakkah nodded and left the room, still looking confused. Riku sighed and put his head in his hands. Ansem was back, he was sure of it. He had heard his voice twice now. "Damnit!" He swore quietly as he flinched.

Iakkah froze in the doorway as she reentered. She had seen Riku flinch several times before, she had seen him collapse on the beach from Celeron's spell and she knew what it was. She wanted to help. It hurt her to see someone she had begun to care for so much in just a night in so much pain. She slowly approached the young man and held out the glass of ice water. Riku smiled thankfully and downed the entire glass in one go. Then he collapsed onto the pillows again and fell asleep.

* * *

Heh, So Iakkah knows. Crafty little thang ain't she?

Yeah, so Iakkah is what is known as a Rauvian. On her world, they were once great doctors, and their music could heal almost everything, through time. Occasionally, yes they would fail. They were all born with wings, tiny at first, yet once they came to a significant time in their life, they would mature and grow to their full length. Sometimes, before hand, a Rauvian would go through a difficult point in their life, and the grief or stress would cause them to lose their wings.

Details about how Iakkah will turn out will come up later. Yes, she is the only one left of her kind, and no ones quite sure how she was born, as the Rauvians had vanished so long ago, all the records kept on them vanished.

Dylan was the one who found her when he was a pup, so it was decided that he would guard her.

I hope that this helps. If theres anything unclear, just let me know!


	7. Dylan's Secret

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Seven: Dylan's Secret

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

_Iakkah froze in the doorway as she reentered. She had seen Riku flinch several times before, she had seen him collapse on the beach from Celeron's spell and she knew what it was. She wanted to help. It hurt her to see someone she had begun to care for so much in just a night in so much pain. She slowly approached the young man and held out the glass of ice water. Riku smiled thankfully and downed the entire glass in one go. Then he collapsed onto the pillows again and fell asleep. _

"Riku! Your okay!" Sora cried happily as Riku came down stairs a week later. He smiled weakly.

"Yeah, as okay as I can be." He replied. His sleep had been haunted by visions of Ansem from his past, as well as his fall to darkness. "We ready to head out yet?" He asked, sitting at the table.

"Nearly, Goofy and Donald haven't sent anything yet, nor has anyone from Hollow Bastion." Sora said, pulling out a chair for his friend. He cast a look at Iakkah, who was looking different than usual. Her wings were sagging a bit, and her gaze was a little distant. Dylan noticed this right away as well.

"Iakkah, what's wrong?" He asked, his eyes gleaming. Iakkah smiled and bopped her head, meaning she was just in an odd mood, and didn't know why. Riku sat, not meeting the other man's eyes. He knew what was wrong. Iakkah had woken up when he was having another dream about Ansem, and had a serious fight with the darkness within him. It was true that he had appreciated her support, as she had sat beside him, holding him, but Riku had made her promise not to tell anyone, least of all Sora and Kairi. They would be horrified.

Dylan looked at the Rauvian suspiciously. He decided to let it go and looked at the cup of coffee before him again. He didn't really like it, but it helped him wake up.

"You can add sugar if you want." Riku said as he noticed the look Dylan was giving his drink. "Creamer or milk is also a choice." He smiled as Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"You're not feeling yourself either." He said. Riku grinned.

"Yeah, still recovering. It's not like I'll heal completely in a week."

"According to my calculations, you should have healed completely two days ago." Dylan said. Riku froze, staring at Dylan.

"How on EARTH did you decide that?" Riku asked.

"Well, it was easy enough. Iakkah is already better than any doctors we had on Anroth, and I can tell you're the type of person to heal quickly."

"Cool. I could never even learn to do that." Sora said.

"I'm sure you just came to the wrong conclusion." Kairi said, smiling softly. Dylan looked at her, and then grumbled a bit as he turned back to his drink. Riku and Iakkah both let out a little breath they'd been holding. When they noticed this, they both smiled then turned to the conversation at hand.

"How long ago did you send out the messages?" Riku asked.

"I sent one to Hollow Bastion the day we saw Dylan and Iakkah, I was uneasy, and didn't feel better until then. I sent a message to Disney Castle about two days ago." Sora said.

"Well, give them a few days to answer back." Riku said. "Hollow Bastion however, they should have said something by now…" A grim silence filled the room for a little bit.

"Let's try Traverse Town!!" Kairi cried, standing up suddenly. The rest jumped, and Dylan let out a little yelp.

Riku was the first to their strange, phone/ TV/ fax machine. He immediately turned on the screen and turned to type a message. The screen flashed white then went blank again. Iakkah Leaned around his right side, while Dylan watched from her other side. Sora stood holding Kairi on his left as he typed quickly. He pushed the send button, all too aware of Iakkah leaning on him slightly.

The group waited with baited breath, Kairi biting her nails. After ten minutes that felt like an eternity, the screen flickered to life and not only Cid's face, but Leon and Yuffie's faces as well came into focus. The group sighed and collapsed into the chairs available.

"What you guys want?" Cid asked, chewing on his usual extra long tooth pick.

"To see if you were all okay. You never got back to us when we contacted Hollow Bastion." Riku said. "We didn't know if you were okay."

"We're fine, but Hollow Bastion isn't. The damn Heartless over ran the place, attacked all at once in huge waves. We got everyone onto ships and brought them here. Over all, we've secured Traverse Town." Cid said, swiping his finger under his nose as usual. Yuffie leaned in so that her face took up most of the screen. The group could hear Cid grumping in the background.

"Say Riku, Who's that?" She asked a mischievous grin on her face. Riku looked over at Iakkah who blushed, then back at the screen.

"This is Iakkah." He said. Reaching over, he tugged Dylan into view as well. "And this is Dylan. They crash landed here about a week ago." Riku let Dylan go who had taken enough time to nod politely at the screen before going back to trying to claw his way out of Riku's grip. Iakkah mimed giggling. "Have you guys heard of someone called 'Celeron'?" Riku asked as Dylan stumbled out of the screen shot.

The Three in Traverse Town thought for a moment, and then shook their heads.

"Sorry guys. We don't know a thing." Leon said. Riku ran a hand through his silver hair, and examined the few hairs that came loose. It was the same color as Ansem's.

"I need to tell you something, all of you." Riku said. The rest looked at him in surprise at him grim tone. The screen flickered.

"What?" Sora asked. Riku took a deep breath.

"For the past week, even with Iakkah's help, I've been having dreams, Dreams about Ansem. He wants me to come back, He keeps calling me." He looked at the screen, unable to face Sora and Kairi. "He's back."

Immediately there was an uproar of noise in both locations. Sora jumped up, still holding Kairi, and nearly screamed "NO!" Dylan began to growl unmistakably, Leon and Cid's faces contorted into expressions of rage, and Yuffie went off the hook, ranting in the background. Riku closed his eyes and waited for them to calm down, noticing the Iakkah hadn't moved from his side, and he silently thanked her.

"How can he be back?" Sora asked, paler than ever, his eyes wide. " We defeated him!"

"Apparently not." Riku said putting his head in his hands and kneading his forehead. " I've seen him with Celeron, a young man in a mask, and a man with long red hair and yellow eyes." Riku felt Iakkah's hand squeeze his shoulder, making his heart skip a beat.

"Hey Dylan." Sora turned to the growling man. "How do you know Ansem?"

"He visited Anroth a few years back, we thought we'd destroyed him then too." Dylan snarled at the memory. "we refused to cooperate with him, and not long after, our world vanished, leaving us stranded in old ships, scattered across the worlds."

"Okay, now for the trick question, you trashed our ship, right?"

"Yeah." Dylan asked, sounding impatient. This topic had already been cleared!

"Then how come there weren't any human foot prints? There were only dog tracks."

All eyes turned to Dylan, who looked like a cornered animal. He started mumbling to himself, averting his eyes. Iakkah smiled and shook her head, then moved to her companions side. Riku immediately missed the weight of her hand, but hid any surface expression, it would not due to fall for someone of another world.

After a few minutes of silent conversation between the Rauvian and the bodyguard, Dylan crossed his arms angrily, and glared at the floor. Iakkah also crossed her arms, though she glared at Dylan, stretching to her full height.

The scene was quite comical, and Sora had trouble keeping back a laguh, and the color was coming back into his face. Riku stood up, peering at Dylan seriously.

"Dylan, what's going on?"

"It's none of your business, that's for sure!" Dylan growled, baring his teeth. Kairi cuddled closer to Sora, and Riku backed off a bit. At this comment, Iakkah's blazed and she aimed a well erned kick at Dylan's leg, where she connected.

DAMNIT IAKKAH!!!" Dylan snarled, rounding on her. Iakkah's wings floofed in anger. "That HURT! What was that for??"

Iakkah gave him a look that told him he knew exactly what it was for.

"I'm not showing them alright!" He snapped. Growling lightly as he sat, Dylan tried to keep the whine out of his voice as he inspected his leg, resisting to do something else as well. Iakkah's wings drooped and she hugged him.

Riku sighed as the places where Iakkah's arms had lain around him began to burn. He tried to ignore it as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Dylan, your making this harder than it has to be." He said.

"You guys' only turn around and run." Dylan growled, rubbing his leg.

"Dylan, we've all seen our fair share of weird things, and have gone thorough some tough crap. I doubt this'll be too shocking." Riku said.

"It's our business to know kid." Cid said, swiping his nose. Dylan looked to everyone for help, and seeing none, he sighed.

"Fine…" He muttered. Just don't freak out, I'm harmless." Iakkah clapped her hands and ran over to Riku, latching onto his arm and bouncing up and down excitedly. Riku officially decided he would loose his arm before Dylan got to whatever he was going to show them.

"Turn the screen." Dylan said, and Kairi obliged, returning quickly to the warmth of Sora's arms. Dylan positioned himself within everyone's view, and closed his eyes.

Dylan jerked back suddenly with a groan and a crack of his back bone. A few looks flitted across faces, but were quickly erased. Dylan then began to tremble, and he broke out into a sweat before long, biting his lip to keep from moaning to loudly. Everything seemed to go fast forward from then on, Dylan collapsed as his skin began to darken, and a series of sikning cracks began to reform his arms and legs. He looked up at Riku as his jaw jumped forward, and Riku understood.

Dylan's ears began to point and move to the top of his reforming head, and fur was sprouting from all his clothing, covering the bandages on his arms, his chains broke apart and turned to silvery markings. The mans moans were now turning to strange, crooning growls.

"Eww, what's happening to him?" yuffie asked.

"He's transforming…" Leon said unnecessarily. Soon after that comment, A large wolf stood before the group, wagging his tail uncertainly. Iakkah let go of Riku's arm like it was hot metal and latched herself around Dylan's neck, She buried her face into his abundant fur, and looked a the rest with one large purple eye. Riku felt his heart melt, she was just too cute.

"He's a werewolf." Riku stated, moving forward. " HE almost transformed on the beach." Kairi and Sora followed, each petting or patting a different area of the wolf. Riku took a place beside Dylan's head, and squeezed his shoulder. Dylan nodded his head at the silent exchange.

"Awww, I wanna pet 'im!" Yuffie complained. Sora laughed.

"We'll be seeing you guys soon enough, no worries." He said grinning.

"Everyone jumped as a knock sounded at the front door. Dylan launched to the front of the group, and the three key blade bearers summoned their blades. Iakkah stood shivering, wringing her hands.

"Who is it?!" Sora yelled, moving beside Riku, so the girls were shielded.

"Sora?" An uncertain, nasally voice sounded a little muffled though the door. Sora relaxed a bit, he knew that voice!

"Sora, you okay?" Came another familiar voice, one that sounded a little comical. Kairi cried out happily, and ran forward to fling open the door. There, in the evening light of the setting sun, stood Goofy and Donald.

YEAH! I finally got my typing problem solved! cheers I'll try to update as fast as I can from now on, as much as school and work allow!

I hoped you liked Chapter Seven, and I hope you continue to read!


	8. On The Road Again

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Eight: On the Road Again

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

_Everyone jumped as a knock sounded at the front door. Dylan launched to the front of the group, and the three key blade bearers summoned their blades. Iakkah stood shivering, wringing her hands.  
"Who is it?!" Sora yelled, moving beside Riku, so the girls were shielded.  
"Sora?" An uncertain, nasally voice sounded a little muffled though the door. Sora relaxed a bit, he knew that voice!  
"Sora, you okay?" Came another familiar voice, one that sounded a little comical. Kairi cried out happily, and ran forward to fling open the door. There, in the evening light of the setting sun, stood Goofy and Donald._

The reunion was better than any of the three heros could have imagined. Just to see their two old freinds was more than enough for them, but Sora insisted on tackling the tiny duck, Donald, causing him to squawk.

"Oh, gosh, you guys scared us!"Sora cried. "We thought you were someone else!"

"Who else would we be?" Goofy asked, looking confused as he broke out of a death-grip hug he was giving Riku. The story was quickly told, and Dylan and Iakkah introduced. Dylan transformed to shake hands, still seeming a little wary of the two odd looking newcomers. Donald turned serious at once as the dark story came about, and he wanted to set out right away. Riku silently agreed. Being active again might help him ignore the feelings Iakkah caused when he was around her.

"Slow down, Feathers." Cid said from the monitor, still turned from the group. Sora quickly spun it around. " You should all take it easy for a day or two, formulate a plan, lock the Islands, and then set out. that's the easiest way to go."

"Fine..." Donald agreed, partly because Kairi was giving him a happy hug. He always softened up around her.

"I'll get some food on!" Kairi said happily, dragging Iakkah along with her. The poor Rauvian looked flustered and at a loss of what to do. She let herself get dragged along, however, sending a longing look over her shoulder. She wanted to stay beside Riku!

Riku however, didn't see this. He was facing the monitor, talking adamtply with Cid and Leon. Sora, Goofy, and Donald crowded around, blocking her view. She smiled as she caught a glimpse of Dylan looking uncertain, before Sora pulled him in.

"Okay, lets teach you how to cook!" Kairi said happily, turning on the stove. Iakkah didn't quite comprehend what Kairi had said at first, but then as Kairi began to explain how do do certain things, he heart began to pound in exitment. This would be fun!

"So, is Hollow Bastion still okay?" Riku asked.

"Yes. Hollow Bastion is still intact. The heartless don't seem inclined to find the heart of the world, so we're holding out for it." Leon said.

"That's odd." Sora said, looking thoughtfull. "I wonder why Ansem isn't finding the keyhole. He can't be camping out there."

"Who knows." Cid said. " He's one interesting character he is."

"I wonder what name he's taken this time." Riku wondered. He HAD seen him, though the images weren't clear, and no name had ever been spoken by the others.

"According to Riku he has at least three acomplises." Dylan said. " And we don't know what worlds they belong too."

"Right, so get your skinny butts on the move asap!" Yuffie said in the background.

"We'll try Yuffie." Sora smiled. Riku turned to look at Donald and Goofy.

"Orders from the king?" He asked. Goofy snapped to attention.

"He wishes us luck on our journey, and wanted you to have this letter!" Goofy handed one to each Sora and Riku. Riku opened his and read it throught twice.

_Dear Riku,_

_I appolagize for not being able to acompany you fellas, but I need to stay here at Disney Castle and protect all who remain. But I knew I couldn't leave you to go off alone without saying something. _

_I kept that promise I made to you, about the darkness still residing deep within your heart, and the pain it brings you, but I want to let you know, there will always be someone there for you, who understands your pain and tries to help you. Don't deny that help, accept it and it may grow into something different. _

_Yours Truly,_

_King Mickey_

Riku looked a the peice of paper in his hands, wondering how the King always knew what he was thinking. He folded the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. But he couldn't bring himself to tell Sora or Kairi, and Iakkah only knew of that once, and belived that it was because of that spell Celeron cast. Riku had tried, but just couldn't get the words to form, so he let them be. Some things really were best left unsaid.

The sun dawned bright and warm, tempting the inhabitants of Destiny Islands out into the day. Already, seven lone figures were walking about, one touching anything he could.

The troupe was searching for the object that would help sora seal their home. Riku walked along beside his freind, hands in his pockets. Dylan was content to lag, yawning widely, Goofy and Donald walked just behind the Keyblade bearer, looking about Sora's home curiously. They had never seen it whole before. Kairi walked on the other side of Sora, while Iakkah stuck close to Riku. she fairly skipped along, taking in the sights and sounds.

It was nearly noon when the two days of search came to an end. Sora had sat down on the Paopou tree, and had reached up for some of the star shaper fruit to share with Kairi, when it began to glow. He gave a triumphant yell and leapt back as he swung the keyblade, the terrain about him changed, and a glowing crown shape apeared below him. pointing the keyblade at the keyhole, a beam of light shot out of the end of the blade, and a loud click was heard. The Destiny Islands trio felt safe to leave their home behind once more, and they made back for their house.

Dylan transformed and bounded ahead, all too eager to get going. Exited chatter rose up about everyone as they trooped through the house, grabbing bags and supplies.

Not fifteen minutes later, they were straped into various seat of the Gummi Ship, and shooting across the sky and beyond, nervously anticipating what lay beyond.

It wasn't too boaring was it? i hope not. remember, i enjoy all types of feedback, good or bad. thankx for reading and i hope you contiue to read!


	9. Her Happiness

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Nine: Her Happiness

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

A song ehoed strangely through those woods, those strange woods where it was always day. They seemed to be a little extra bright today, as the strange woman danced about nimbly, that odd echoing song flowing from her throat like crystal clear water. The little bulbs of light that had gone out before were back, and had turned into more huninoid forms. They too danced about happily.

"He's here! He's here!" She cried happily. "The Keyblade bearer is moving!" Not only the Master, two of his acolytes were now by his side as well. A wave of happiness bubbled up inside of her again and she giggled, for the first time since who knew when. she launched into another song and the trees seemed to glow a little brighter, and visibly grow an inch or two. She continued to dance like that, hours, or days, she sure couldn't tell.

Yes, i know, it's short. but as i warned you in chapter one, her chapters WILL be short. untill part two when you find out who and what she is. i wont describe her woods, even though i have the perfect image, so your imaginations can run away with you.

Down below i have offered the definition for Acolyte, for those of you who didn't know what it was. i used 2. i hope your all ready for another instalment with chapter 10! see you all later.

Acolyte  
_n._  
**1. **One who assists the celebrant in the performance of liturgical rites. **2. **A devoted follower or attendant[Middle English acolit, from Old French, from Medieval Latin acolytus, from Greek akolouthos, _attendant_; see **anacoluthon**.attendant.


	10. Just Like Old Times

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Ten: Just Like Old Times.

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

Riku opened his eyes slowly, and was met with the ceiling of the large gummi ship that had taken mere days to build. It helped that Sora had known how to build one, and what blocks to use. He turned his head to see his friend laying down on his own cot, sleeping soundly. He turned his head the other way and was met with the strange swirling colors that made up the terrain of the Space Between the Worlds (SBW).

Reluctantly, Riku got up and dressed. He left the room quietly so as not to wake Goofy or Donald. He paused by the girls room and looked in the window of the door. He smiled as he saw Kairi curled up around her pillow, and he felt as if he was melting when he saw Iakkah laying on her side, mouth half open and breathing softly. Dylan lay curled at her feet in wolf form, his middle gently rising as he slept. Riku forced himself to turn away. He'd fallen too hard and too fast to do anything. He couldn't fight it, but he could try to hold it off untill this was all over. He couldn't afford to hurt eachother like that.

Entering the cock pit, Riku sat in the captains seat and looked at the world map, and noticed they were only a couple hours away from Traverse Town. Smiling, he got up and woke the rest of the group. They eventually joined him, yawning and stretching.

"What's up?" Sora asked sleepily. "Nothing's wrong is it?"

"Nah, we're close to Traverse Town though." Riku said. It took a moment for the news to sink in, then they were all off, scrambling to get ready.

"We need an alarm clock!!" Kairi cried as she ran into the girls room. Iakkah nodded in agreement.

Soon they were dressed and waiting for the signal to land.

"You're free to touch down." Came Cid's voice over the speaker. the screen shot of Chip'n Dale showed them saluting before they scurried to the controls. Soon, the ship was beaming for the keyhole that showed the entrance to the world. once through, they desended in spirals, eventually landing.

When the door to the ship opened, it revealed several Moogles that had stoped their rooting about to watch the ship and the newcomers, Leon, Cid, and Yuffie.

Yuffie waved to them happily, Cid waved then wiped his nose, and Leon nodded at the sight of the travlers, new and old.

"Good to see you guys again." the scared soldier said.

"You wouldn't belive." Sora grinned. "Despite the circumstances."

"Hey, you up for some materia?" Yuffie asked. All but Iakkah and Dylan sweat dropped.

"Eh, no thanks..." Sora said.

"What-?" Dylan began, but Donald cut him off.

"You don't wanna know." He muttered. Dylan shrugged, but relayed the message to Iakkah via sign language.

"Welcom back anyway." Cid said. "i see you built a first rate Gummi here."

"Yeah, well, without your blueprints, it wouldn't have happened." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head.

"You're selling yourself short there, Sora. You moddified the ship so we could use all the blocks and have great weapons and defense." Kairi said.

"You're too modest pal." Riku grinned. Goofy and Donald chukled. A smile barely curved Leon's lips before he turned.

"you guys must be wanting some rest, come on" The group readily agreed and followed happily.

That evening, they all gathered at Merlin's to discuss the events. they had already been talking for hours, the possibilites were endless it seemed.

"Well, Ansem seems to be doing just what he was before." Merlin said.

"No Duh! we've established that before!" Dylan snapped. He was used to short disscusions, straight and to the point, not long drawn out ones where the point was restated over and over again.

"Calm down Dylan. if your board, go do something." Kairi said.

"You'll have to get used to this kind of thing." Sora said. " We go over things over and over again to see if we missed anything."

"Done."

Everyone looked to Riku, who held up a pad of paper with several sketches of people.

"They're not the best, but that's okay." Yuffie said. Riku shrugged, he knew his artistic skills left something to be desired.

"Send them to Tron, maybe he can clear them up." Sora said. Dylan had transformed and now lay with his head in Iakkah's lap, eyes closed. Cid took the pad from Yuffie and tore off the page with the sketches and fed it through a scanner. They waited in silence for a few minutes before a few image files popped up. The first held an image of what looked like Ansems former asistant, and the one who had taken his surperiors name. The next was of a man with long, blood-red hair, with the golden cat eyes. Bloodlust and murder were depicted perfectly where Riku had failed. The next was of a young man dressed compleatly in black, but his face was obscured by a mask that gave some of them chills. The last was of Celeron.

"Wow, creepy." Yuffie said as she gazed a the pictures.

"we're up against a tough bunch this time around. Celeron wont make the same mistakes he made before." Leon said. The group nodded enthusiastically.

A clock chimed somewhere, and Merlin looked to his clock.

"Good gracious!" He cried. "Look at the time! you should all be off to bed. Go on, go on, we can talk more at a later date." The group obliged and walked out of the crowded hut. dylan trotted ahead, Sora and Kairi followed, then Riku and Iakkah. The others stayed behind.

Riku watched Sora and Kairi's hands swinging back and forth, a small, yet sad smile on his face. The darkness in his heart chose that moment to claw at it's prison. He hoped his sharp intake of breath wasn't too loud, and a moment later, Iakkah's arms encircled his right. Riku looked down at the tired woman, who seemed to have not noticed his plight. His heart ached but he couldn't, wouldn't tell her. they would only be hurt in the end, only pain for them in what should be a happy ending for all.

In the end, Riku ended up carying Iakkah piggy back the rest of the way to the ship. they would be leaving in the morning. He ignored Sora and Kairi's goodnights as he slipped into the boys room. _what would I give..._ Riku was startled at the thought, but let it pass though his head anyway. What would he give? Riku fell asleep to the soft sound of the rooms other sleeping occupants, signaling how late he had stayed up.

Wow, this is really turning into a fiv about Riku's problems, not Sora's...shoot, i'll go with it though, i hope it sounds okay! well, i hope yo uenjoy it, if it seem like i'm rushing, tell me so i can slow down!see you all later!


	11. Villans

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Eleven: Villans

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

Celeron groaned as he sat up. The wound on his back was healed, but it felt like it was reopening everytime he moved. He continued to curse the silver haired youth in his dark native tounge. He did this as he got dressed and it continued as he exited the room, entering a type of dead courtyard, the thick, ankle hugging fog wilted away from him as he walked, like it knew whit he could do to it if it touched him.

He burst through the doors of a central chamber of a ctrange building, from above it would look like an eyeball, and procceded into the darkened area.

"ANSEM!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. " DANIAIAN FRETCHEN TERONAN!!(get your rotting corpse over here!)"

"Ansem is not in." A coold, collected voice said from the shadows. Celeron spun about. He couldn't se all of Killers face, but he could tell he wan't wearing his mask. "Zeth isn't either. He wen't back to his world for a feeding." Celeron went back to swearing angrily. Killer simply watched in a half interested manner, stroking something in his arms.

"Where is he anyway?" Celeron finnaly asked, the fire in his red/orange eyes still hadn't died down.

"Infiltrating other worlds. He thinks he found another with someone worthwhile to our cause."

"Whatever..." Celeron muttered. They stood in silence for a bit.

"I'd best be going as well. I wont be able to stay much longer without being missed." A pool of darkness appeared behind the youth, and he turned and walked into it, waving over his shoulder. Muttering to himself, Celeron wrapped his cloak abou thim tighter. Killer was right. He too, would be missed if he was gone much longer. Sighing, he made his was back to his gummi.

Celeron paused as he looked into a mirror hung in a hallway. He studdied his fine, yet rugged features. then, slowly, they turned to someone else, a dark ahired, red eyed someone else, that stirred the fires in his heart with such suddenes and ferocity, that he was gripped by a sensless rage, burnning all in his path.

well, shoot, now he needs to get more heartless to drive his gummi! Stupid Celeron!

and who is this 'Killer'?

eh, you'll find out. but it's kinda a spoiler for one of my stories, so, i'll besure to warn you when his world comes up. sorry this was so short, but i'm not good with bad guy chapters. i can't center on them long enough for some reason! oh well, see ya!

oh, and if theres somethign that you'd like to see happen, just tell me, kay?


	12. The Awakening

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Twelve: Awakening

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

Yeah, not much of a rehash this time, it was from teh villan's area, but not all of them were there. all the villans are mine, except ansem. that leaves Celeron, killer, Zeth, and the new guy. well, here's chapter tewlve! just tell me if it seems rushed!

The dull light in the area that didn't really help visibility pulsed, growing brighter, then dieing down. this continued, and a dull beat wa sbaerely decernable, but it was one of those sounds that got louder when you listened to it, like a heart beat.

The walls, ceiling, and floor were covered in thick roots that were as hard as stone. they were so overgrown, that the enterance to the room was bearly overgrown, it was just big enough for a small child to crawl through. In teh center of the room, the roots on the ceiling hung down and mearged with the roots from the floor, weaving around a large green ball that was reveiled to be something along the lines of a makeshift womb, as the small windows the gaps in the roots created showed a choppy picture of someone or something within.

waether it was male or female was undecernable. It was doubled over, it's arms wrapped around it's calfs, it's feet hanging free, and long hair floated about it.

Slowly, dark eyes opened, peering through the green before them. Presently, that part of the room came into focus, shwoing mainly root covered wall and a corner. Who ever it was, studdied the wall with mild intrest. '_I've been asleep for to long, for far to long..._' it thought. After a moment, it's eyes shifted to gaze into the corner. In it were two huddled shapes. A muddled memory returned to it's mind, and it remembered waking slightly at a distubance long enough to capture who it could.

At first the pair had struggled, keeping their captor slightly awake, attempting to escape through the tiny hole that neither could fit through. But they soon gave up, sitting in teh corner in eachothers arms, hoods up and shaking.

'_I must move soon..._' It thought, but rest was needed, more rest, then it could move, and decide if the huddled shivering pair were worth using. '_Later...later...ater...ter..._' the thought echoed in it's head, fading as it faded into sleep.

It was getting impatient. It was nearly unfolded, it's eyes open all the time, moving more, scencing more. It's preisoners coul dfeel it's time was nearing, they had retreated as far as they could into their corner, frightened.

With one fluid motion, it unfurled the rest of the way, gracefully turning in it's shell, looking for a weak spot, proddng here and there. Once one was found, it began to push and claw at it, working patiently to break free.

Then, with a sickening squelch, green ozze splashed onto the floor. the pair in the corner scrammbled to their feet, the slimmer, smallerone squeeling in fright, slining to the larger, thicker figure behind them, who was barely hiding their own disgust as their captor slid to the floor slowly, covered in slime.

Slowly it stood, neither man nor woman, the long hair trailing to the floor. " Far too long...for far too long..." it muttered, touching what had been it's home for who knows how long. It began to glow a deep green, and the roots around the room went through what looked like a reverse growth process. they shot for this central location, toppling the prisoners who gave out a startled yell. Whe nthe roots finished merging, they made a srot of bed, with a canopy of wood, so it turned out to be a bit like a cave.

After observing it's handiwork and the newly restored hall, it turned it's dark eyes on the prisoners and grimmaced.

"No hearts, No past, No future...I have no use for Nobodies, remnents of Oraganization XIII...

"I, Shinya, will-" Shinya raised it's hand, causing the smaller nobody to wail out in fear. They gripped their commpanions cloak in fright, the sobs wracking their small frame. Shinya's face, however, seemed to shut down, it froze, the eyes dulling. "No... much more pressing matters await..." and with that it turned, walking out and leaving the nobodys unharmed, the small one sobs echoing in the hall.

Down below teh gliding Shinya, was the strange woman who inhabited those woods. She was kneeling beside a small, crystal clear pool, harvesting what looked like blue mushrooms from it's depths. She looked up as she felt Shinya pass overhead, and frowned slightly. She didn't much care for it, but Shinya was needed. It helped her to protect that which had been entrusted ot her.

Sher stood, the basket on her arm half full. She began to walk for the ainchent tree from which Shinya had left, and where she herself had been born, and granted the duty of protecting these woods of light, a Guardian for all time. she smield as she told herself it had been far too long since she had come this way, the plants were bound to be getting out of hand, though she knew there woul dbe plenty of herbs upahead.

She made short work of the distance, singing softly to herself and her fairies, enjoying the fact that Shinya had brought her enjoyable company. She approched the entrance to the tree's massive inner trunk, and began to walk up the stairs, barely touching the moss covered steps. The fairies danced about her head and up ahead of her, then they came shooting back.

"Shhh... it's okay now... no harm done..." A man's voice filtered down the stairs. she had heard the cries of someone, bu hadn't realized she was so close to them, Had Shinya really roosted so close to the ground? There was a indistinct reply that sounded like a woman's voice.

Silence.

"Do yo uthink it's gone?" The man asked.

"I hope so..." The woman replied. The Guardian steped through the door, casusing the two hooded figures to freeze, the woman's grip slowly tightening on the man's cloak. Though the pairs hoods were up, She could see hteir faces, their expresions, and she smiled softly.

"Welcome, Nobodies, you have had a long and terrible journey, seperated from your trueself, wandering through darkness, always searching.

"Your search is over, come, let me lead you to Kingdom Hearts!"

Okay, Gomen asai, I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY sorry if this was a bit rushed, i was exited, and i also appolagize for this making no sence whatsoever, and that three out of four characters have no name (as of yet), and that Shinya has no gender (as of yet), so i had to keep reffering to them as IT.

anycomplaints, please, tell me, i hope i can get chapter 13 up asap.

Wow...i've never gotten to chapter 13 with a fan fiction before!! PARTY AT MY PLACE! anyway, i'll see you all later. :3


	13. Peace

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Thirteen: Peace

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

**Yeah, for all who already read this chapter, i rewrote it. It was pretty cheezy the first time. **

Sora walked along humming to himself. They were still in Twilight Town despite what everyone wanted. During a training sesion with Riku, Iakkah had twisted her ankle, and was still to weirded out to heal herself, though it was almost better. Sora fround as he thought of Riku, the older man was a little withdrawn, and Sora could see him thinking a lot. The young man's frown deepened. He'd had the dream of being alone in the forest again, but now he could say two names, Dylan and Iakkah's. But what had seperated him from them, and what had caused Iakkah to lose her wings was still a mystery. What weirded him out now, is that two more mute names were on his mind.

"Ah, forget it!" Sora groaned in frustration. It was hurting his brain. Instead, he resumed his humming and continued down the path until he came across the end, then he turned around and walked back the way he had come, aimlessly kicking things. He looked up, his blue eyes far off and dim, when something caught his eye and he froze, the sparkle coming back quickly.

"Crap, I think he sees us!" To black hooded figures stood in his way, a pool of darkness dissapating behind them. The taller of the two was the one who had spoken, the smaller was crouched, their hand by their wrist.

"Danmit, don't scare me like that! I thought it was Shinya!!" They said, Sora was able to identify it as a girl, the taller a boy.

"Then get you ass in gear and open up a portal before he comes!" The man hissed. Sora wondered why they were speaking so loud, but then it _was_ a cave, so their voices were probobly echoing. A look of anger spread over his face, He whipped out the Oath Keeper, and ran at the Nobodies, yelling.

"AH SHIT!!!!" The man yelled, opened up a portal, and dragged the girl into it.

"Cowards!" Sora screamed at them as the door vanished, blocking him from pursuit.

Sora procceded back into town at a run and in a bad mood. He made straight for the ship, dodging people left and right. He swung up the ladder at the open door, slammed it shut, and rocketed up the stairs into the cockpit, where everyone was hanging out.

"ORGANIZATION IS STILL AROUND!!!!!!!" He screamed. Chaos ensued.

Dylan yelped, fell off his seat onto Donald's foot, Donald screamed, and Goofy tripped over them. Kairi screamed, and Riku supmed his coffee on himself again, swearing.

Sora would have been laughing, but he was too busy catching his breath. Once everything callmed down, they group looked at eachother and burst out laughing. It was awhile before they were calm enough to let Sora explain his meaning. Iakkah was smiling lightly at the event, her eyes twinkling as she watched Riku removed his shirt to get the hot liquid off of him.

"So what's with the mad rush Sora??" Kairi asked, wrapping her arms around his left arm. Sora swallowed.

"The Oraganization, it's still around." He said. A drop of water fell somewhere in the ship.

"How is that possible?" Riku asked. Dylan had cocked his head.

"What's the Organization?" He asked.

"The Organization is Oraganization 13. It was made up of 13 Nobodies, people not meant to exist, people who have no heart, created when someone strong of mind or heart passes into darkness, turning into a heartless." Sora explained. "Don't let them fool you, they really aren't people, just really smart."

"How many were there?" Goofy asked.

"Two. One man, one woman." Silence reigned again.

"We should get moving." Riku said as he rolled up his shirt. "Iakkah should be better in a few days. She heals fast."

"She'll be better by tomorow." Dylan said. "she said she's over the shock now." Iakkah nodded eagerly to confirm this.

"Good!" Sora said smiled. They fianlized their plans, agreeing to go to the nearest world to Traverse Town. From the screen in the ship, it looked like a city, and the name read 'Tokyo'

LATER

"Oaky, so tell me more about the Organization." Dylan asked Sora as the boys sat in their room. The same coversation was more than likely going on in the other room. Riku sat with Goofy, and Donald with Sora, leaving Dylan sitting cross legged on teh ducks bed.

"Well, i'm sure Riku knows more about it than I, but as i said before, it's made up of creatures called Nobodies, things never meant to exist. Mine made thirteen, hence the name."

"You had a Nobody?" Dylan asked. Sora nodded.

"His name was Roxas, Kairi ahd one called Namine. Riku was his own." At this, one of Dylan's eyebrows raisied, so Riku proceded to explain. It took several minutes, but his story was finnaly out.

"So that's why you collapsed back on the island." Dylan said. Riku nodded.

"Yeah, the darkness is still a big part of me, I may have to use it again."

"Aww, don't talk l;ike that, Riku, We'll all help ya!" Goofy said, giving the man a one armed hug. Riku smiled a bit.

"Yeah, Riku, no need to go there." Sora said. Donald nodded eagerly. Dylan chewed his bottom lip and growled. His ears had popped up, and were laying back some in confusion. These freinds had been all over the universe and back, for how many years? When compared to them, Dylan felt like a cub again, with so much to learn.

"What's wrong, Dylan?" Donald asked, cocking his head, tapping his shoulder with his staff.

"You all make me feel like a cub trying to wander about in the birthing den. You fumble about, blind,m only knowing where your mother is for milk, and where your limits are. It's quite maddning.

"And here I am again, seeing yet unseeing, my limit's protecting iakkah and you guys, I understand nothing of what yo uhave all done. I have always been cnfined to Anroth, I never even dreamed of other worlds, But Iakkah has, she has a reason too."

"Your feeling lost in other words, right?" Sora asked. Dylan nodded, whining. "You'll get the hang of it soon enough." The burnette smiled, but Dylan hunched over.

"I have a really bad feeling..." He muttered. "A _really_ bad feeling..."

Unbenowest to them, Shinya was gliding effortlessly over Traverse Town, searching for that addicting pull of darkness. Tiny shivers ran up and down Shinya's spine, never could it remember a time when it felt more restless.


	14. Oh!

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Fourteen: Oh!!!

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

_..."Good!" Sora said smiled. They fianlized their plans, agreeing to go to the nearest world to Traverse Town. From the screen in the ship, it looked like a city, and the name read 'Tokyo' ..._

_..."Your feeling lost in other words, right?" Sora asked. Dylan nodded, whining. "You'll get the hang of it soon enough." The burnette smiled, but Dylan hunched over. _

_"I have a really bad feeling..." He muttered. "A really bad feeling..." ..._

Dylan stretched and yawned, stretching his paws out infront of him, his tail sticking up, his fur a little poofed. He leapt lightly down from the bed, looked over his shoulder at Iakkah, making sure she was okay, before padding out of the room softly, making sure that he didn't wake any of the girls.

In the cock pit, Donald sat sleeping at the controls. Dylan rolle dhis eyes before he gently picked the duck up by the collar of his shirt, and placed him in his bed. Still in wolf form, Dylan gazed about the room slowly. Goofy lay snoring quietly. Dylan had been quite taken to the hound, they were both dogs after all. Sora lay with teh covers nearly covering his face, his eyes and nose just barely peeked over the top of the sheets. He grinned wolfishly. Sora was a young man, nearly twenty, but he still acted like a kid.

Dylan's unequal eyes then moved to Riku, who moved restlessly in his sleep, letting out a soft moan, a pained look, and an uninetligable mutter. Riku, he was a different matter. With visions of Ansem and his crew, his quiet nature, everything about him screamed danger, but Dylan felt comphortable, even though he knew about what the man had gone thorugh. The pain and shame of his mistakes were still etched in his eyes, and dylan doubted they would ever leave.

Dylan left the room quietly, changed to human form, and sat in the captian's chair. He looked at the screen that showed their nearing target. They would seal the keyhole here in this world, while looking for Ansem or the others.

"Dad..."

Dylan spun around, the cry was soft, and didn't wake any of the others, but it wa slud enough to reach Dylan's ears through the slightly opened door. The werewolf cocked his head in curiosity. Why would Riku be dreaming of his father? Shrugging, Dylan swtiched the controls to manual and spent the next few hours driving the ship, watching the dot that was the next world he would be visiting. the Islands were the first not to dissapear, it was still on the screen, though there were little spots of darkness, showing how many heartless were in the world. Several other, dark shapes also had spots of darkness. One went blank even as he watched it. Trying to ignore the grief that they hadn't made it in time, Dylan began to listen to the rest of the ship waking up.

Riku was first, looking troubled as he sat next to Dylan without a word. Then it was Goofy, Kairi, Iakkah, Sora, then Doland some time later. The ship was put on auto piolet again while they ate. The meal was a happy one, forgotten for about twenty minutes were the dangers awaiting them. They were a group of freinds, on an adventure, going places they never dreamed were possible.

"Okay!" Sora stood up after he was done. "We should be docking at any minute. any questions?" Silence.

"Yeah, why are you suddenly dressed like a flight attendent?" Riku asked. Sora looked down and the members of the group burst out laughing.

"Kairi..." Sora said, removing the cardboard cut-out of a womans uniform. "You are in SO much trouble!!!!!" And with a squeal, Kairi was off like a bullet, Sora right behind. This scene was so comical, that it had everyone laughing. Goffy was doubled over, Iakkah 's eyes were streaming and her shoulders moved up and down with silent laughter. Dylan was quite litteraly nearly howling, Donald had fallen off his chair, and Riku was soon to follow.

Well, Sora fianlly caught Kairi and 'punished' her (i'll leave that to your imagination).

"Seriously though, are we all ready?" sora asked, his eyes shining, and a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Never haven't, Sora, lets go!" Donald cried. Riku nodded, grinning at his friends slyly. Iakkah gripped Goffy's sleeve, and smiled shyly. Dylan nodded a reply like Riku, adn then Sora led the way down the hatch into the entrance hall. Kairi opened the door, revealing the SBW's swirling colors.

"This is it guys!" She said happily, then she adn Sora jumped, hand in hand. Donald followed, then Goofy. Dylan pasued uncertainly, and with an encouraging prod from Iakkah, He closed his eyes and followed the others. Riku put an arom around Iakkah, and had to shift a bit because of her wings, but they too vanished into those colors, and the door swung shut behind them.

It was a very strange feeling for Dylan, he felt like he was suspeneded in the air, and waited any moment for the sharp impact of the ground. It never came. Instead, there was a flash, and he was standing on a deserted street corner with Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. There was another flash next to him, and when the pillar of light vanished a second later, Riku and Iakkah were standing there.

"Where are we?" Dylan asked, gazing about curiously.

"Tokyo, Japan." Sora said "According to the sceen. We must be in a neighborhood." The group looked around.

"A very nice one." Donald said.

"You should turn into a wolf, Dylan." Riku said. "Lay low, you know?"

"Not a chance!" Dylan snarled. He swung a playful punch at him, making Riku dodge, laughing. Dylan watched him, wondering if he remembered what he'd been dreaming about that morning.

"Meow?"

"Eh?" Kairi turned around to see a tiny gray cat looking up at them curiously. "Awww!!" She crouched down and held out her hand. Iakkah joined her, blushing. "It's so cute! Right Iakkah?" Iakkah nodded.

"Hey guys, that's a stray cat. it might have rabies." Riku said blandly.

"That doesn't sound good!!" Donald said in alarm.

"Oh, it can't be so bad!" Kairi said msiling. " Here kitty..." And the cat came, slowly, grinning evily.

"Uh, Kairi, maybe ya' shouldn't..." Goofy began

"OW!!" Kairi cried. The cat had bit her.

"Hey, you stupid cat! You shouldn't bite!!" Sora snapped, kneeling in front of his girlfriend. He smacked the cat on the head.

"Told ya." Riku said. crossing his arms. He opened opened one eye as Dylan began growling. "Your ears are showing."

"Damn..." Dylan growled. He put his hands over them, flattening them.

"Stupid cat..." Sora mummbled as he bandaged Kairi's fingers. "There." He kissed her cheek and helped her up.

"We better go walk around." Goofy said, and the rest agreed. The usual conversation followed, mainly the others teasing Dylan about his obvious dislike of cats.

"That's enough already!" Dylan snapped some minutes later. "So i don't like cats! Big deal, it's in my - omph!!" They had turned the corner and Dylan, who was in the front, had run into a young woman, who seemedto have regained her balance as quick as Dylan had. "I'm sorry..." Dylan appolagized. The woman stayed where she was, a far off and distant look in her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know..." Donald said, considering weather or not he should zap her. They stood puzzling her over, trying to ge ther to wake up. Iakkah was about to get her flute out when a cry echoed down the street.

"HEY OSAKA!!!" The Keyblade Troupe jummped and looked down the street. At the same moment, Osaka came out of her trance. She didn't take any notice of teh people before her, but turned towards the voice.

"Hey there Tomo!!" She said happily.

"ARE YOU READY FOR A ROCKING GOOD TIME!!!!?????" Tomo screamed as she leapt infront of Osaka. Osaka smiled and nodded happily.

"You bet!" Her voice was slightly southern.

"Calm down Tomo!!" a woman with long brown hair and glasses came up behid her two freinds. She contrasted a bit with the energetic Tomo. Sora' s group backed off a bit, still unnoticed.

"AH! Miss Yomi! Tomo! Osaka!!" A tiny cry reached their ears, and three more women came up. One was very tall with long black hair and a cat in her arms, the next was slightly shorter with short brown hair a shade or two lighter than Tomo's, and the third was a small red-head young woman, her hair up in pony tails and a large white dog at her side. They all came to a stop in front of Sora and the others, chating exitedly about a trip they were going to take.

At length, the red-head turned and saw the others.

"Oh! Hello! who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Sora!" Sora said. He felt quite comphotable. How many times in the past had he introduced himself? "This is Kairi, Riku, Iakkah, Dylan, Goofy and Donald!" He indicated each person in turn, who gave their own forms of greeting. Dylans consited of a short, barely noticable nod. He'd seen the cat.

"Pleased to meet you! I am Chiyo Mihama!" Chiyo-Chan said happily.

"Tomo!" Said Tomo, grinning.

"Ayumu Kasuga, or Osaka." The woman said, she had shoulder length brown hair, and was wearing a wicker sun hat.

"Yomi." said the woman with long brown hair, adgustin her glasses.

"Kagura!" Said the girl with short light brown hair that had ariver with Chiyo-Chan.

"Um... Sakaki..." Said the girl with the long black hair and the cat in her arms. "This is Maya." Sh indicated the cat. "He's a mixed breed." She added defensivly. Dylan snorted. HE could smeel the wild on the kitten, and he was sure it coul dsmeel it on him.

"And this is Mr. Tarakichi!" Chiyo-Chan said, patting the dog. he seemed to smile and he wagged his tail.

"So, what are you guys doing here in Tokyo?" Yomi asked.

"Just arived." sora said grinning. Man it felt good to be out again!! "Say, have you seen anyone in long black cloaks, black creatures, or blue-gray ones?"

"Sora! Not so upfront!!" Riku said, paniking.

"OH!!! Like those costumes the Americans wear!" Osaka said, dangling her fingers infront of her mouth.

"Huh?" Every one asked. It appeared even Osaka's friends diddn't get her at times.

"You know, like the Scream comstumes, with the ghosty white mask!!"

"Ugh..." the others sighed, sweatdrops appearing on every head. Tomo patted Osaka's head.

"I'm not sure that's what they wanted." She said.

"Oh..." Osaka looked dejected for a bit. She looked over towards the street corner and smiled.

"AH!! Is _THAT_ what you're looking for??" She asked. Sora spun around, just in time to see two cloak hems vanish through a portal of darkness. It was gone the next moment.

"Yeah, that's what we were looking for." Sora said. Riku was still staring at the spot that the Nobodies had vaished.

"You'll find your freinds soon! I know you will!" Chiyo-chan said encouragingly.

"Actually, those are our enemys." Riku said grimly, turning. Iakkah clung to his arm, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Talk about being blunt." Sora muttered. Riku grinned. "I've been upfront for who knows how long, and people have accepted the fact. it's that simple. They know the danger, and they'll do anything to protect their home." Sora said. Riku hun ghis head.

"Your right. I'm sorry. I'm just used to being cautious."

"Don't worry, Riku!!" donald said, patting what her chould of Riku's arm. The man smiled, but hte infinite sadness seemed to stand out more than ever. Chiyo-chan looked between them, worridly.

"We can help." She said.

"Yeah. We have seen several creatures around, small dark things. They look like cats, but they have little red hearts on their heads." Yomi sad. Sakaki nodded.

"Yes, Maya wont let me near them. He scares them all away, or fights them. i kep him with me because i like cats, and i'm not sure what will hapen if I touch one."

"Yup, Mr. Tarakichi stays by my side as well." Chiyo-chan said. "The others just don't go near cats."

"Thats all?" Dylan asked. "Nothing else? Just cat heartless??"

"I haven't seen anything else." Kagura said.

"That's good!!" Goofy said, grinning. "That means this world is safe for now!!"

"GOOFY!!!!" Goofy winced.

"Sorry..."

"World?" Chiyo-asked. Osaka snapped her fingers.

"Oh! like in the 'Page Master' movie!!" she said happily.

"Uh, Sure." Donald said. why not go along with it?

"Yay!" Osaka said, hugging herself.

"Hey, Why don't you guys come to the beach with us?" Tomo asked.

"DAMNIT TOMO!!! KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT!!" Yomi yelled.

"We don't even know them." Chiyo-chan said.

"Got that right..." Dylan mummbled. Iakkah stepped on his heel.

"Well, Mr. Tarakichi and Maya seem okay with them." Sakaki said. "Why not? They must be safe." Everyone jumped back at this statement. Sakai coul dbe as strange as Osaka sometimes.

"We don't have room!" Chiyo-chan said. "Unless Miss Yukari or Niyamo got a large van."

At that moment, as luck woul dhave it, a large vacn, large enough to fit seven people, came barelling down the street, it's windsheild wipers going.

"EVERYONE MOVE!!!!" Tomo yelled. And wit years of experiance, Sora and the others leapt the the top of the walls, while the girls squshed themselves up against the walls. The van came to a squeeling stop outside a house gate, letting everyone take a breath. Riku's heart was pittering at an unbelivable pace, and Iakakhs fingers were digging into his arm. He gently reached over and detatched the shocked woman's fingers. She didn't seem to notice, even when he leapt gently down from their pearch, with her in his arms. It was probobly a good thing, because he was sure he was blushing a bit.

"Miss Yukari!!" Tomo yelled, leaving a paralized Chiyo-chan plastered to the wall. Sora walked up to the poot re-head and touched her gently.

"You okay?"

"WATCH OUT MR. GRANDPA!!!" Chiyo-chand screamed, sending Sora leaping back with a startled yelp.

"I'm afraid when Chiyo-road with Miss Yukari on our first trip to the beach, she was phycologicaly scarred." Yomi explained. "She always gets to drive with Niyamo now." Sora and Kairi gulped.

"Hey! New recrutes? Nice! Welcome the anual Beach Trip!!"

It was decided with that, weather they wanted to go or not.

---------------------------------------

yay! Their finally on their way into other worlds. and in a totaly random one!!

Yes, for those of yo uwho recognize the anime, it IS Azu Manga Daioh. It's a cute anime bout a group of girls going thorugh highschool, from first year to graduation. it's awesome. I just figured that i would put it in here. No, no random enemy's will pop up here, exept for the Nobodies (hmm, who ARE they?).I thought that the gang could use a place they could relax once in a while. Well, i hop eyo uliked this chapter!!


	15. Fun On the Beach

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Fifiteen: Watermelon Smashing and Scary Stories

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

Riku closed his eyes as Yukari bareled around another turn. Tomo was screaming in the front seat, like it was a rollercoaster, not a crazed teacher endangering not only her life, but the lives of the other people in the car. He envied those in Nyamo's car: Chiyo-chan, Sora, Kairi, Osaka, and Yomi. they had all played Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who would go with who, minus Chiyo and Tomo, and it turned out Riku sucked at the game. He'd lost hands down every time, until Nyamo's car was full.

Yukari shot around another curve, and Riku balked. He felt like he was going to be sick. _Note To Self,_ He thought,_ don't close your eyes in a crazy persons car. It only makes it worse._ Riku looked at Sakaki, amazed to see her sitting stoicly (is that spelled right?) in her seat. _Is she not fazed??_ He wondered. if she wasn't Maya certanly was. The poor cat was riged and it's fur was standing on end, not ot mention that it hadn't stopped hissing.

It was a relif to all when Yukari's van pulled into the driveway of the summer home. Riku, Goofy, Donald, Kagura and Iakkah tumbled out, Iakkah still clutching to Riku as she had done the whole way there. It took Riku five minutes to release her hold on him, and by then, Nyamo's own van had came up.

"Dude, you had a rough ride." Dylan said, grinning slightly.

"Not a word." Riku and Donald said together. Dylan and the others laughed, then Dylan went to Iakkah and they all went inside the house. There was the general hubub as they all claimed area's to sleep, the girls taking two rooms, the boys the other. They were soon back downstairs, and clad in bathing suits. Iakkah dashed out of the house quickly with Kairi and Chiyo-chan so they wouldn't notice the mad blush that had crept up into her cheeks at the sight of Riku in swiming trunks and a towel over his shoulders.

Sora smiled at the general chaos that ensued. It reminded him of the Islands and when He, Riku, and Kairi were still kids, smashing watermelons on the beach, or drinking coconut juice.

"Hey, there. What are you doing here?"

Sora looked up to see Riku standing just under thw umbrella, so that he was stooped.

"Just thinking, about home." Sira said, smiling. Riku didn't but sat down.

"Feeling a bkit homesick?" He attempted a jab at teasing. Sora laughed.

"No, i'm so used to being away, i never felt really at home when we got back, you guys being there helped though." Goofy ran past with Donald. Both were carying large buckets of sand, to help with the construction of a sand Disney Castle. Riku smiled sadly. He'd never felt at home in the islands. He always figured it was just their island, and that he woul dmove on to another, but he doubted even that. His motivations for dragging his two best friends out on that raft were entierly selfish. He hadn't wanted to be alone. "You okay, Riku?"

"Yeah." Riku said without turniogn to his friend. "your right though, I feel a lot better being on the move."

"COME ON LAZY BUTTS!!!!!!" Tomo yelled as she came running up with Kairi, Osaka, and Chiyo- Chan. Sora grinned at Riku, who returned it this time.

"Shall we?" He asked. Riku sent an evil smirk at the girls, making Iakkah's (who had just come up) feathers stand on end.

"GO!" Riku yelled, and the girls scattered, screaming happily. Sora tackled Kairi, who countered with a kiss, then they just lost track of things, ending up in their own world. Osaka went weaving off in the opposite direction, taunting no one. Tomo and Iakkah ran together for a while, then Tomo scarmbled up a tree like a monkey, and cheered Iakkah on as Riku streaked past, loosing his breath from laughing.

It was awhile later, and quite aways down the beach when Riku finally got his arms around the Rauvian. She giggled silently, working her tiny wings as Riku struggled to find a hold. She soon gave up, a happy smile lighting her face, he cheeks rosey. Riku laughed a bit as they stood there, catching their breath, then he fell over backwards, Iakkah on top of him.

"Your fast. Who ever you were up against in gym, I pity them." Riku said between breaths. Iakkah got up and began to scribble in the sand, so Riku leaned up on one elbow to wach. Her scribble showed her and a wolf racing, then one where she was alone, the wolf small, then her all alone, then in a bubble above her head, her with large wings.

"Dylan even lost to you?" Riku said, amazed. Iakkah nodded. He looked at the last picture, and it clicked. "You wanna fly." Iakkah nodded, lookking away and blushing. "That's natural. Your part bird, Bird Brain." Iakkah turned on him at this, eyes flashing in mock anger. Riku laughed as he dodged. She still wasn't mush of a fighter, and both thier skills were diminished from thier laughing, and they ended up in a heap after Riku over balanced.

After they caught their breath this time, they sat up.

"We should head back, besides, I have sand in my hair and you have your wings caked in it." Riku reached over and brushed at Iakkah's wings. Iakkah tousled Riku's hair, sending a shouwer of the powdery white sand back into her own hair. After brushing off, Riku gave Iakkah a piggly back ride back to the spot they had chosen. After a moment, Riku relized Iakkah's grip had slakkened, and her breathing was deep. _She fell asleep..._He thought as he looked at her. He smiled and couldn't help but lightly kiss her cheek. She didn't move.

Sora waved as he saw Riku and Iakkah coming around the bend. Riku nodded his head, then jerked it toward Iakkah, who was riding piggy-back.

"She wore herself out.." Dylan mumbled before he walked off to help Riku. Sora smiled. They must have run quite a bit, for Iakkah to have worn herself out. Riku appeared to be quite relived when Dylan took Iakkah in his arms, rolling his shoulders, then helping the others pack up. There was still sand in his hair.

"What were you two doing?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sparing." Riku said simply. "Though she couldn't stop laughing." He nodded with a smile at Iakkah, who was searching for Dylan's ears in her sleep. the werewolf was hard pressed not to wake her, but Goofy did so anyway.The whole group collapsed into giggles, arms over shoulders. Chiyo-Chan rode on Goofy's shoulders, while Kagura sported Donald.

"Hey, hold on." Yomi said as she paused, her glasses flashing.

"What is it Yomi?" Donald asked.

"Listen." They did. Over the next hill, they could hear a faint rumble. It was comming from the house. To Sora, it sounded like, "A motorcycle..." He said aloud, and disengaged himself from the group. Riku followed. Sure enough, there was a motorcycle sitting in front of the house.It's owner was on the door step, rining the bell. Sora peered at him closely, at the left shoulder where a patch of darkness was where darkness shouldn't be, but the stranger turned and it wasn't there.

"Sora?" Kari asked as she came up. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Riku said. Dylan bounded up, followed by Donald, Goofy, and Iakkah who clung to Riku's large T-shirt. Dylan set to growling when he saw the stranger.

"Here goes." Sora said. He walked down trhe slope and hailed the man. Goggles flashed in the evening light as he looked up. A smile lit the strangers face.

"There you are." He said. "I was wondering." The man's voice was low and smooth, with a hint of sad mystery to it. It made Iakkah shiver.

The man was about as tall as Riku, with light brown, wind-blown hair. His goggles had black lenses and the rest was green, his jacket was a faded jade green, his pants worn and faded blue jeans, his feet sported hiking boots laced tightly. On his shoulder, a large brown leather bag hung at an angle, so the bag was on his left, while the strap looped aorund his neck on his right shoulder. Most eyes were drawn to the strange looking bike behind him. It was deep blue and red, with a black seat and a wire cage behind it, holding a sleeping bag, tent, pillow, and various food stuffs.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Me? Sid. Pleased to meet you Sora." Sid stuck his hand out, but the shadows on his left shoulder moved quickly, and Sora recognized the Heartless. Three Keyblades imeadietly popped into existence.

"Who are you, and why do you have a heartless?"Sora snapped. Sid looked at them for a moment, then patted the Shadow.

"My name is Sid, and this is Crookie." At his name, the Shadow opened his eyes, the pale blue orbs glowing up at them, a look of curiosity inside. After a moment, Crookie began to pester Sid, who complied by digging what looked like a crystalized heart from his pocket. Crookie hummed happily and started munching. "I make his food myself, he wouldn't eat it unless it looked like a heart, but he doesn't eat hearts. He's not a real heartless. He's lost all his other selves." He dug into his bag as Sora, Riku and Kairi lowered their keyblades slowly. He brought out a thick envelope, bearing the Kings Crest.

"YOU KNO WTH KING!!!???" Donald cried. Sid nodded.

"Yes. He gave me this job you know." He said as he handed the letter to Sora. Sora took it hesitently, still looking at Crookie who was now munching on another heart shaped peice of food, his blue eyes almost closed, an expresion of happiness on his face. Sid turned from the group as the girls came over the hill. He kicked the engine of his bike to life, and it hovered a few inches off the ground. Crookie chommped the last of his snack and hopped onto his owners shoulder, chittering.

"You know, They say that friendship is the most powerful healer, you should come back some time." He said, smiling. "And they also say you can't outrun anything." He left them with that, reving up over the hill, leaving the far behind, and quit econfused. Riku stared sfter the postman for awhile. He felt the King Mickey had told Sid to say that last bit. But _how_ the King had known, Riku Couldn't say.


	16. Celeron?

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Sixteen: Celeron?

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

_"My name is Sid, and this is Crookie." _

_"You know, They say that friendship is the most powerful healer, you should come back some time." He said, smiling. "And they also say you can't outrun anything." He left them with that, reving up over the hill, leaving them far behind, and quite confused. Riku stared after the postman for awhile. He felt the King Mickey had told Sid to say that last bit. But how the King had known, Riku couldn't say._

"Do you really have to go?" Chiyo-chan asked. Sora nodded.

"there are other places that need our help. Stay safe everyone."

"No worries there." Yomi said. Sakkaki nodded. Dylan pressed his forehead upagainst Mr. Tarakichi's and they both closed their eyes and whined.

"It was a fun week. thanks for inviting us." Kairi said. " we realy got to know you all better."

"Yes! and we you!!" Chiyo-chan said, smiling.

"Like Sid said, we'll be back." Riku smiled. Goofy was busy trying to pry Donald from Tomo's death grip. Many times they had turned back to sid, the mysterious mail-man who seemed to be as knowledgable as the King himself.

"Just watch out for Yukari's driving when you do." Nyamo said.

"HEY!!" Yukari exploded. she went off into a rant about something from their school days, which led to the two runing down the street, arguing. The rest sweat-dropped.

"Well, anyway, we hope you come back soon." Kagura said, smiling.

"Don't worry! we will!" Donald squaked, waving his wand and making Goofy dance a bit on teh spot to avoid being hit.

"Qwarsh, Donald! watch it!!"

"Sorry Goofy..." Donald said. The large group laughed as the pair hugged.

At last it was time to say goodbye for the present, and waving, the Keyblade Troupe vanished in pillars of light that flashed for only a moment. They were all on board the gummi once again.

"so, where too now?" Riku asked as Iakkah hurried to the monitor, her eyes scanning it eagerly. She flapped her left hand at the others and pointed to the screen with the other hand, her wings flitting happily. The group looked over her shoulder, cramming slightly to do it.

a new world had appeared.

"Ingoshia?" Sora asked. "look, theres a patch of darkness. Time to heal another world." He grinned. Iakkah danced in exitment, and sighned to Dylan. The wolf smiled.

"Yeah, we're going." Iakkah fairly flew at that.

"Why is she so exited about that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, she was never like that before, exept with your island. I suppose something good is gonna happen then." Dylan shrugged.

"Like how you met us?" Kairi asked. Dylan shrugged. Goofy and Donald looked thoughtful.

"Gwarsh, I wonder if that's it." Goofy said. DOnald nodded.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet." He said, smiling up at Sora. sora grinned back, but he couldn't sleep that night, even after Riku's breathing eveed out nearer to one in the morning. Sora did wonder why, and was even more intriged when he heard his freind mummbling in his sleep, seeming distraught. But his mind turned back to the new world, where they were set on auto pilot.

Sora tossed about again, uncomphortable. he felt a tug in the back of his mind, and Roxas's face swam into view for a moment. _i miss him, never really got to know him though..._ and then came Axel, Sora put a hand to his head, why was he remembering people who no longer roamed the worlds? While Roxas lived on in Sora, Axel was gone, he'd faded back to wherever he came from. He'd sentenced himself to that, for helping Sora along. _Why, Axel, we could have helped you find a heart..._ Sora rolled over and hugged his pilow. By morning he forgot his distress of the night before, and seemed to be well rested.

"Hey, Riku, you okay?" Sora asked, gazing into his freinds face. Riku smiled.

"yup." But when Riku opened his eyes to locat his coffe mug, Sora confirmed that the green in his eyes was more prominent than the blue. He decided to drop the subject. Riku could say something in his own time, Sora would just let him know he cared.

"Whe are we ready to land?" Donald asked as he waddled up, Goofy in tow, still yawning.

"Once Kairi and Iakkah are ready." Sora said, nodding towards the girls room as Dylan padded out of it. He was sticking to his wolf form in this world. Sora shifted uncomphortably, there was that feeling of conection again.

"Dude, are YOU okay?" Riku asked. Sora looked at Riku. _you shouldn't be talking, you were up for half the night!! And we can all tell!!_ He jibed back. He studdied the circles under Riku's eyes.

"Yeah, just anxious." Sora finally said. Riku grinned.

"We all are." Goofy said, smiling. Dylan made a type of whine/grow in the back of his throat, nodding as well. The girls then walked out of their room, ready to go.

Leaving teh ship was much the same as it had been the first time, though Dylan, Donald and goofy went first, teh Sora and Kairi, then Riku and Iakkah, who's wings were beating in feverish exitment. Riku had to press her back firmly against his chest to be sure they didn't go off course. When they alighted next to their freinds, they gazed about in awe of theit new landscapes.

Mountains were etched against the fading purple of dawn, a flock of birds flew above them, and when they looked out over the land, their eyes were met with rolling plains of grass, cut only by the road down it's center. To their left was a wood, tall and majestic, and seemed to bar their entrance, even from where they stood, which was quite a-ways away.

"Come on, lets get to the path and head west..." Sora said. Something in the back of his mind was pulling him there. And so they went, talking happily, never meeting anyone.

As the sun began to set, Dylan ,looked around anxiously, senting the air. He growled lightly, and stuck his tail between his legs, flattened his ears and hung his head. He was soon slinking behind the group, Riku looked back, and did a double take, then knelt beside Dylan who stappoed alos, but didn't sit. Iakkah soon joind Riku, who couldn't convince the wolf to transform. She pet Dylan's head, then conected their foreheads. Her eyes widened, then softened. She turned to Riku, and began to sign. Riku laughed, bringing the others attention who were a bit ahead of them now.

"I can't read your signs Iakkah, remember?" He said. Iakkah thought, then began to motion with her hands, making an imge of a wolf, then pointing at Dylan. Then she made a bigger one, pointing out on to the plains, now turning to desert.

"There's a bigger wolf out htere, and we're in it's territory?" Riku asked. Iakkah clapped her hands. "So that's why Dylan's nervous, wonder who the wolf is." Riku stood and related teh message to the others. They became wary as well.

"All we can do is proceed with caution." Kairi said. Sora nodded. Even so, he made sure he could call the keyblade when he needed it.

When the sun began to set, the mountains in the distance took shape, looking more like fighting dragons than anything, and they were trudging thrugh sand. Dylan was still looking like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but he had perked up. he was senting the air again, and hi sears were swiviling, there was a new sent, but what it was he didn't know, it smelled like magic, like fur, like scales, like feathers,like humans. It was intreguing, and he was eager to find out more of this ever changing scent.

Out in the distance, flickers of light rose up, signifying fire. Goofy and Donald got excited, but Riku pointed out that they were beyond the mountains. They were much closer now, surprisignly, and they really were shaped like dragons fighting. They were different breeds, one more snake-like, and had dragon-fly wings, the other like their image of a dragon. The dragon dragon was on top, ready to deliver the killing blow to the on benieth, who's face was a snarl of rage and defeat forever. The odd thing was, was that the Dragon was glowing, or seemed to be. A pulse of red was located in it's cest region, lighting the rest of it to a dull red, and making the dragon's eyes below glow red.

"Creepy." Kairi said, her grip on Sora's hand tightening. Sora nodded, his mouth dry.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Riku asked, looking at the sky. When Sora turned, it was to see Riku, Dylan, and Iakkah in the same postition, gazing in teh same direction. When he closed his eyes, Sora could hear a gentle drum beat, the sound of wings. Large wings.

"You don't think, that it's a-"

"DRAGON!!!!!!!!!" Donald screamed, and he dove for cover. Goofy went running as well, while Rimjku grabbed Iakkah around the middle and he leapt back, whiping out Dawn as he did so. Pounding hooves brought his attention behind him, and when he turned, his eyes widened in shock, He shoved Iakkah behind him, and she was oon in a fight stance, her hands gripping tiny knives. Dylan snarled an leapt infront of Riku, making the horse before him scream and weave off course. It ran around hi other side, and Riku got a good look at it in teh dying light of the day.

It was a Unicorn, and Black Unicorn, cursed for all eternity, and upon it's back was a rider, clothed in a deep blue, trimmer with burnt umber, the same colours of teh Unicorns halter. The deep umbr tassles bounced angrily as the unicorn tossed it's head, making Dylan snarl, and his tail bush up. They were speaking, though Riku couldn't figure out what about. The rider, however, dismounted as Sora and Kairi ran up.

"Donald and Goofy are out cold, got hit by the tail." Sora muttered. The four stood listning to the stranger, ignoring the small breeze that swept through the area. Red eyes gleamed out from the blacknes of teh hood, and their enemy was upon them, slashing away with a long sword, which Riku and spora easily countered.

"Iakkah Tend to Goofy and Donald!" Riku yelled. The Rauvian nodded and dashed off.

"Mahinte ounda?!" Snarled the stranger, locking blades with Sora.

"_WHAT??!_ sora asked, Why couldn't he understand him?

"Mahinte ounda!!" The figure snarled again.

"Don't pretend you don't know us, Celeron!" Riku shouted, swinging Dawn. The stranger dodged, then whiped out another blade, using this to block all three. Unlike the Celeron before, he could now fight with three.

"Celeron? Isnte mou?" He laughed. Then shouted to the dragon. "Tei shoute Celeron!!" The dragon seemed to chuckle. Sora faltered. That wasn't Celeron's laugh, no matter HOW you put it! The stranger studdied them each in turn, looking mildly surprised at Kairi, then dowright shocked to see Sora. It was his turn to almost faint.

"Sora beten Keyblade...Roxas's sname?"

Sora dropped the keyblade.

"_ROXAS? DID YOU SAY _ROXAS????!!!!!" The stranger nodded, pointed at Sora.

"Sora meh Roxas's sname." He pointed at Kairi. "Kairi... Namine's smone." Kairi gasped.

"He know's my name..." She said as he turned to Riku.

"Riku... noma?"

"Yeah." Riku said, getting the jist of it. Riku clould see the stranger smile, then he turned and whistled.

"Ishtar! Qunte! Pretnea!" The unicorn paused, and snorted. The stranger repeated what he had said, and walked over to his companion, gently stroking the beast to calm it. Sora noticed that the halter was the only thing the unicorn wore. The stranger then knelt beside Dylan and began speaking rapidly, trying to calm to wolf. It worked. Dylan relxed and sat, lickinga a spot Ishtar managed to scrape.

"Ellion." The stranger said, pointing at himself. " Mai Ellion, Ishtar, Ralos Metsys." Ellion guestured to the Dragon at the last name, and the deep blue dragon bowed his head. It rummbled, then picked up Goofy and Donald gently. He brought them to his snout, and the seemed to wake imeadietly. The pair looekd slightly confused now, but Sora crouched down to Donald's level.

"Hey buddy, you forgot something."

"What?"

"Noma?" Ellion asked Goofy, who cocked his head and scratched it. Donald looked sheepish.

"Sorry, giimie a moment." He scurried off for a moment, while Riku and Goofy tried to puzzle out Ellion's meaning.

"YOUR NAME MAN!! WHAT IS YOUR NAME!!!" Ellion shouted, everyone winced, sudenly able to understand him.

"gwarsh, I'm sorry, 'm Goofy!"

"Donald!"

"And the wolf is Dylan, the girl with wings is Iakkah." Sora said. Ellion smiled and brought his hood down, revealing ebony hair, and gleaming red eyes, though these shown with freindly intent.

"Good! we have THAT out of the way." Ellion said. " I'm Ellion Den'Taro. Leader of the newly reformed Dragon Masters."

"Sora, Keyblade Master." They shook hands. Sora bit the inside of his mouth, unable to resist. "You said something about Roxas and Namine! Are they here?"

"Sure. They're back at Midgar. Come on, I'll take you there. Angus felt you guys enter, we've been expecting you." Sora and Kairi looked at eachother, a glimer of hope in their eyes. Sora felt that tug again, though stronger this time. _Roxas..._ He thought. _If that's you , i'm almost there... _"Here, just hope onto Ralos, he'll cary alot of you, at least two others can ride with me, Ishtar is pretty big, right?" Here Ellion turned to the unicorn, who snorted and bobbed his head. Ellion muttered something to Ishtar whjo gave his companion a skeptical look, but offered his back anyhow. Riku helped Iakkah up behind Ellion, and then helped Kairi up as well. He, Sora, Donald and Goofy boarded Ralos, who launched into the air, causing them to cry out in surprise and cling to teh closest thing to them, eachother.Down below, Ellion laughed and leaned in close to Ishtar, speaking lowly in another language. Ishtar nodded, and took off at an unbeliveable pace. Kairi screamed loud enlough for both girls as they clung to Ellion. Dylan howled and picked up the pace as well, while Ralos rose a bit higher.

It wasn't long before they reached the outskirts of the village Ellion had mentioned, but to teh Keyblade Troupe, it looked more like a fortress. they all dismounted, adn when they turned to the gate, there was that ridiculously colored bike, with Crookie sitting on it's handle bars.

"Sid? What are you doing here?" Sora asked as He slid off Ralos. Sid waved.

"Just wanted to make sure you guys were doing alright." He smiled. "I hope you read teh last message i had for you."

"Of Course we did!!" Donald said, sounding insulted. Sid laughed.

"Here you are Ellion, enjoy." sid tossed Ellion a letter. The Dragon Master caught it and smiled.

"Thanks."

"This is for all on you." Sid tossed another scroll to Goofy, who fummbled with it for a bit. Crookie clambered up Sids coat, and got a pat, making him coo. Sid looked up to the frozen dragon's behind them, and the others turned as well. "the fires of true determination, are always ignighted within the heart, adn are the hardest to die out." He said, winking. then he fixed his goggles, and reved out of the world.

"That guy is the strangest man i have ever met." Ellion said fondly. He hid his letter in his cloak and proceded toward teh gates. "Your're free to roast, Ralos!!" he yelled. Ralos rummbled, then took off for teh mountains. The rest followed Ellion into the desert town of Midgar.


	17. Midgar, Ingoshia

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Seventeen: Midgar, Ingoshia

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

_"__The fires of true determination, are always ignighted within the heart, and are the last to die out"_

Ellion cupped his hands around his mouth, and yelled up to the guards on the gate.

"Open in the name of Brothmere!! We have guests!!"

"Eye, m'lord!" cam the reply. The gates soon creaked open, Ellion gazing at them happily.

"I helped build these myself. You wouldn't belive the strength these people have after years of enslavement." He stroked the wood lovingly. "I wasn't a slave myself, I was born and raised a long way from here, but thanks to Angus and Flare, I found my own." Sora smiled.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, but for now, Welcome to Midgar!" Ellion spread his arms wide, and led the group inside. Ishtar whineyed and pranced happily inside, he and Ellion were obviously along the lines of celebrities, for the crowd that pressed around the group upon thier entry. Ellion tucked the letter in his cloak, adn proceded to wade through the crowd, Ishtar parting it. the Keyblade Troupe followed closely, not wishing to get lost in the sea of black hair. It wasn't long before Ellion was standing before a pair of double doors, that led into what looked like a large convention hall.

"Here's where we all have dinner, it's a huge group thing. Be careful, watch your step so you don't walk on Foami and Gret."

"Who?" Sora had long enough to ask before Ellion opened the large double doors and an explosion of noise hit them.

It was wild. There were hundreds in the hall, music, singing, and a huge dance floor was open with dozens of couples on it. In the far corner was an extensive food table, and next to it desserts. Women were constantly refilling things, happily chatting and laughing. over the heads, Sora saw a table of drunk men fall over laughing, their chairs toppling everywhere, causing a wave of laughter to explode around them.

"Oh, my..." Kairi said, her hand over her mouth. She was smiling. "It, it's wonderful..."

"You betcha." Sora said, putting his arm around her shoulders."

"Iakkah..." Riku begged, the Rauvian was clutching to his arm, bouncing up and down, her smile close to breaking her face. She ignored his request, and merely tightened her hold and looked up at him, her large eyes shining with exitment.

"Welcome, to Midgar City hall!" Ellion exclaimed. "Eat all you want, and when you get your food, Dragon Masters, Roxas and Namine all sit up there, I can't see them though."

"We'll join you in a moment!" Goofy said, keeping a hold of Donald's shirt colar to the duck wouldn't shoot for the food. Ellion smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves."

"You bet!!" Donald said happily, his eyes growing bigger and shinier.

It took awhile to make it across the floor, Ellion headed straight for the high table, but once they got to the long tables, even the girls couldn't help but pile their plates high. Iakkah made sure to get two, with Dylan panting at her side, jumping up and down. Having a wolf in the hall seemed of no great concern to the women, they pet Dylan and gave him small bites of food, spoiling him to put it in short. Riku smiled at it all, he felt better than he had in awhile, especially after so many weeks of bad sleep.

Once the group reached the table, they were introduced to Foami and Gret. They were squirles, one albino, the other redish grey with a silvery underbelly. They each shot up Sora's pant legs, snatching anything with a nut in it within their reach, stuffing their cheeks. Sora's confused/frantic behavior brought laughs from the table. Sitting at it were Five Dragon Masters.

The first being Ellion, a small girl with tan hair and breen/brown eyes on his lap.

The next was an older man, his salt and pepper hairstyle and scar that ran diaggonall from the top right of his face the to bottom left and below his shirt spoke of many years in the saddle, Dragons or Horses. At his feet was a large wolf, and elegant green and red collar on his neck, surrounded by sleek black fur that fluffed just right. He turned his golden eyes on Dylan, who shrank and hid behind Iakkah, tail between his legs.

Beside the old man, sat a young man who was petting the squirels and still chuckling.

The fourth dragon Master was younger still than the man beside him, his red eyes gazed sadly and without much emotion upon the newcommers. Any other than that was was a slight amusment, but he seemed to weak for much else.

The fifth and final Dragon Master was a bit of a surprise, as he was nearly seven feet tall, very broad, and a deep black. His dark skin rippled beautifully in the torch light, accenting the well toned mussles of his bare chest. He had several wide gold armlets on, along with gold face pericings, inculding a large gold earing. He smiled at them, the skin around his red eyes wrikling kindly, his teeth flashing like snow as he extended his hands. Sora set down his food, and grasped them.

"Good to see you, Sora, Keyblade Master, we have heard much about you from your brother. Much good news, makes me and Teggun happy. My name is Jhamogeon (hya-moe-gey-on), or Joe for short, as they call me." Joe had a pleasent voice, deep, thick and rolling, with a slight accent (i imagined jamacan here).

"R-right, S-Sora. Good to meet you." Sora faltered as the others placed their food down. Teggun turned out to be the golden eagle perched on the thick shoulder pad on Joe's shoulder. his gold eyes peirced into Riku's making him look away.

"My name is Angus, i senced your entering into this world this morning." Said the scared man, his voce was soft and grandfatherly, yet his smile sad.

"Bryce, glad to meet you seven. Foami is the white one, Gret the red."

"Cole..." Said the quiet young man. A calico cat sat across his shoulders, licking his cheek worridly. "This is Merri. She's been with me since she was a kitten." Cole fell silent then, picking at his food. He coughed a couple times, sighing in agrivation. His voice had a hard edge to it, and Sora knew he had been through a lot of pain, but his heart was yet strong enough to resist the darkness.

"And this is Yayo (like mayo)." Ellion said proudly. So far, Yayo had been the only one of a different hair color in the town. "We grew up together." Yayo blushed and shoved her boyfriend playfully.

"Shush, they don't want to know that!" She said softly, smiling.

"Well, as you know, I'm Sora, this is Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Dylan, and Iakkah. We're thankful for your kindess, and quick trust. We're not used to it." Sora bowed, and the masters bowed back.

"It's nothing." Angus said.

"_SORA!!_"

Sora turned around to catch a glimpse of dirty blonde hair, red, courdoroy, black and white, before he was toppling backwards, nearly missing the tables. Both wolves started barking and wagging their tails exitedly, while Roxas and Sora untangled themselves, standing up. Roxas took one look at Sora before hugging him tight again, making Riku laugh harder. Namine and Kairi were hugging happily, crying.

"Oh, shit, Sora, I thought i'd never see you again!" Roxas mummbled.

"B-b-b-b-b--but y-your inside of me!"

"I should be," Roxas let go of Sora to grin and put his thumbs into his pockets. "But something happened, and I woke up in these woods, where this singer took care of Namine and I until we could go on, once our hearts were full." Roxas placed a hand on his chest, and smiled. "For some reason, some of your heart was left in me, Sora, and I was able to remain myself."

"The same goes for me." Namine said, holding Kairi's hand. "So in all technicality, we're sisters, and you two, brothers. Twins to be exact." Sora gulped.

"I don't get it, but i'm glad." He hugged Roxas. He could get to know his nobody, no, his _brother_. "Shit, man..."

"What?" Roxas asked.

" I'm a _brother_.."

"So am I, man, so am I." Sora laughed. Kairi and Namine giggled behind their hands.

"say, what do you think our parents will say?" She asked. Sora shrugged.

"Who cares?" Roxas and sora said at the same time. Then they all sat down, laughing.

Riku and Cole hit it off at the start.They were so much alike, one of the few differences was that Riku had actually fallen into darkness. Riku was so trusting of Cole, that it was only two days after his arival, that Riku told Cole about it. Cole had simply looked at Riku, and smiled.

"Don't worry." He'd said, then gone back to petting Merri. The two were now riding for Brothmere, the giant stone dragon with the beating red light.

"Cole, I have a question." Riku said, feeling awkward.

"Yes?"

"What reson do you have for the darkness you have in your own heart?" Cole laughed softly.

"Wondered when you would ask." Cole smiled and fell silent for a while. "Well, I was born northwest of here, and outside of this town, people with dark hair have been shunned all their life. Don't say anything, but Ellion was also born out side of here, and we were both abused all our lives. He cam ehere bitter, but opened up quickly with the help of his unicorn.

"As for me? I cam here almost ten years before he did, and i was whisked away to the capital city for work, where the guards had fun steadily killing me with work. A little more everyday, slowly crushing my bones. Even with Ishtar's help, I was dying. Now that we've pushed them out, i'm getting better.

"I stay on this side of the line, becuse I already have the power I need to defeat the Riders who obey Celeron, It's the power inside. you fell so easy because you were so young, and felt so alone, wanting off that prison of paridise, wanting to find your father." Cole looked over at Riku, who was gazing at the saddle horn of his horse.

"That all makes sence." He said. "I just don't know why he left, when I was so young, too. My mother said he loved me dearly."

"Stranger things happen everyday." Cole said. Riku nodded. King Mickey had said something along the same lines in his last letter to Riku. "Say, how long do you think you'll stay here?" Riku shrugged.

"Who knows. I just follow Sora, he's our leader. He'll know when it's time."

"Good idea. It's all we Dragon Masters can do, We follow Ellion, the youngest of us all."

The pair were fast approaching the front paw of Brothmere, and with his keen eyesight, Riku picked out a frissure in one of the claws. Cole gave his horse a nudge and it broke out into a pace just below a gallop. Riku gave the Matser's back a quizical look, then hurried after.

The sound of the horses hooves ehcoed through the cave that was the inside of the dragon.

"Was this really alive once?" Riku asked, a little creeped out.

"Yes." Cole awnsered. "Brothmere gave his body to his kind so they could thrive in peace. Unfourtunatly, what ever turned these two, also gave breeding grounds for the Dran, in the form of poison feilds from the venom that leaks from it's tail into Ebony (e-bon-ey)" Riku winced. "What?"

"Please, don't say anything about poison..." Cole looked behind him at Riku in confusion, then his eyes softened.

"Of course, i'm sorry..." Riku shook his head.

"No, don't be...you wouldn't know the pain of... " His hands gripped the reains, and his horse skittered a bit.

"Easy Riku, you'll cut yourself." Cole said. Riku nodded and loosened his grip, the shame evident in his eyes. "Don't worry about it man, your back, and your stronger." Riku nodded. He wondered sometimes though, was he really stronger than he was before, or was he still that young teen, taken into Meleficent's lies, trusting her, believing her, turning against his freinds, all for the false hope he could help Kairi, and find his father when he knew he couldn't.

Cole cast a worried glance back at Riku, but was soon relived to see the fires of determinations in his eyes.

"Wait till you see Brothmere's heart." He said, smiling. Riku looked up in surpise.

"Say what?"

"The heart of Brothmere, they say it turned to a ruby once he turned to stone, and that it's the source of the fires that burn in his belly." Riku nodded in understanding, looking up at the endless leg of the dragon.

"This is gonna take forever." He sighed.

"Hey, you think weird. We DO know magic remember." Cole smilied slyly as He stopped. Riku noticed that there was a railing all around them, one that reached to his shoulders. A tall gate swung shut behind them, and with a crunch, their section of path rose up.

"Nice" Riku said. It took less than five minutes to reach the path Cole was looking for. The men jumped off their horses and tethered them to the railing. They then walked silently into the wide chamber that was the hollow of the great dragons chest. What Riku saw next took his breath away.

Suspeneded right above the men was a giant ruby where even the Destiny Islands would lay on peacefully, not a grain of sand falling off. As Riku watched, an large drip of a red liquid dropped from the ruby, and when it hit the cavernous belly below them, lighting the body in a single rushing wave, sending fires roaring to every corner. A thoushand happy dragons roared out their approval and dove into the flames, coming out again with fire dripping from their scally hides like water.

Cole walked to the edge of the platform and looked about the expanse below him, then he jumped. Riku panicked. He ran to the edge of the platform, and watched as Cole's fluttering cape was lost to the flames. The young man looked about frantically for a few moments, when a roar sounded directly below him, and a dragon shot up vertically before him. Riku watched in wonder as the dragon did a back flip, and Cole was revealed, crouching on the dragons head. The pair shot for the ruby while Riku watched on in wonder as they were lost yet again, only to the imense size of the gem.

When the dragon came back into sight, it swooped in low over the balcony, and Cole leapt off it's back, landing easily on both feet, like a cat. Riku shook his head.

"You're mad, you know that?" Cole shrugged.

"We all are." He corked a tiny vile and strung a wire around the top. Riku watched silently as the Master closed the seal with a simple spell, broken only when needed most.

"Here. Just in case." He handed the firey red liquid to Riku who took it slowly.

"What is it?"

"Dragons blood, True determination turned into something physical. It's said it can heal anything."


	18. Confrontaions and Bad News

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Eighteen: Confrontations and Bad News.

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

_"Here. Just in case." He handed the firey red liquid to Riku who took it slowly._

_"What is it?" _

_"Dragons blood, True determination turned into something physical. It's said it can heal anything."_

"So Sora, what have you been up to lately?" Roxas asked as he and Sora wandered the streets of Midgar.

"Well, Kairi, Riku and I were all settling back into the Islands, when Dylan and Iakkah crashed there. Everything seemed to go wrong after that. Celeron came, almost took Kairi from me again, hurt Riku, then the Orgainaization memebers..."

"What?" Roxas froze, his lue eyes wide in wonder. "Some survived? Who? Is one Axel?" Sora hung his head.

"No." He said. Roxas's face fell, his hsoulders saging. "I-i'm sorry. He faded helping Donald, Goofy and I escaping Nobodies. He put all of his being into an attack. He felt he was helping you... said I made him feel the same way you made him feel, like he had a heart..." Roxas covered his face and colapsed onto the nearest crate.

"Axel..." He groaned. Sora nelt beside his brother, placing a hand on his shaking shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Roxas shook his head.

"N-no, d-don't be. He's better off being gone, He was being tortured while he was walking around, they all were, I was the only one who knew of my Someone, that I even had one and knew where to look for you..." Roxas started to cry again. "I left him like that, on that tower, with you to look forward to, while he had the empty black path of the Nobody before him..."

Eventually Roxas quieted and dried his tears as Sora found a seat to pull up beside him. "So who do you think the members are?" Sora shrugged.

"One was a Man, the other a woman. The man, probobly Xemnas, the girl, someone new." Roxas nodded.

"Sounds right, the only girls of the organization died before you fell asleep for a year."

"What happened to you and Namine then?"

"Well, when I blacked out, still in your body, I thought it was because you blacked out in your fight with Xemnas. When I woke up, I was laying on my back on a forest floor, hand in hand with Namine. Then, SHE came, the Guardian to Kingdom Hearts. She offered to care for us until our hearts were fully int act, and when we told her we were nobodies, she laughed. Said she had cared for Nobodies before, and that we weren't one of their kind." Roxas shrugged to show his confusion, but grinned at Sora a moment later.

"I see you and Kairi have gotten closer." Sora blushed madly.

"Shut it. You and Namine are the same, saw you two kissing goodnight." Now it was Roxas's turn to blush, throwing in a playful punch as well.

"We better get going."

"Yeah."

Dylan wandered the streets of Midgar, learning his suroundings. His nose was to the ground, and he was sniffing curiously. He raised his tail as he caught an interesting scent, and moved to a trot to find it, smiling to himself.

"_Where are you going?"_Dylan froze, and looked up slowly to see the great black wolf, Flare, Angus's companion.

_"J-just exploring..." _He answered. Flare smiled.

"_Your following a dead trail."_

_"Why?"_

_"I've followed it before, it just stuff the squirlles forgot they buried. It's rotting at the moment..."_Dylan made a face, but brought his head up to it's normal height. Flare was so tall, that his head was stil several inches above Dylans.

_"You are not a true wolf, are you?"_ Flare asked. Dylan snarled and bared his fangs at the insult.

_"Of course i'm a true wolf!!"_

"_You don't smell like one."_

_"I am, I just have more than one form."_Dylan snorted. his ears laying back as he turned to walk away. he wanted to leave, what was staking Sora so long?

_"Well, that explains it." _Flare smiled, following Dylan. Dylan growled lowly. Flare was smarter than he looked, he'd backed Dylan into that corner without Dylan even relizing it.

_"You are still young, and do not understand how the worlds work. I have a feeling you will be one of the wisest of all, someday."_ Flare bowed his head slightly to Dylan who froze in shock. He watched the older wolf trot away and snorted. He was a strange as his master.

Speaking of the masters, they were getting edgy. Joe was usually to be seen on the ramparts of the town, overlookig the desert. Cole and Riku were usualy together, while Ellion and Ishtar were in random places. Bryce could be seen wandering around with his squirles, as twitchy as they were. Angus would normally stand with his eyes closed, head upturned like a wolves head would be if it were howling.

Dylan followed Iakkah's sent throughout the town, walking into a small home they had been granted use of for the past couple of days. He found her in one of the rooms, sitting slightly hunched over and gently stroking a sleeping riku's hair. Dylan gave the man a strange look before whining to Iakkah. The Rauvian warned him to be quiet, then indicated the bottle in his hand. Dylan look at the swirling red liquid before leaping gently up beside her. Iakkah pet him absentmindedly, all her attention focused ont he broken soul before her. Dylan sighed and closed his eyes. She would never give up on him, it was her nature to heal, and she seemed to have decided to heal RIku, even though Dylan knew, and so did others, that it would be impossible to heal Riku's broken heart.


	19. The Dran

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Nineteen: The Dran

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

_Dylan sighed and closed his eyes. She would never give up on him, it was her nature to heal, and she seemed to have decided to heal Riku, even though Dylan knew, and so did others, that it would be impossible to heal Riku's broken heart. _

Sora stretched out on the sunny rock he had Roxas we sitting on. They were trying to decide what would be the key to locking the worlds heart. Sora wiped his forhead and looked up to the sky, sighing. Roxas did the same. Sora looked over at his twin, still not used to how they did almost evrything at the same time.

"What now?"

"No clue." They said at the same time. They chuckled a bit, then looked back up to the skys, keeping an ear out for the riverbeating sound of Dran wings. Ellion had warned them of teh Riders prowling around, even though Joe was on the case. Sora smiled. He liked Joe, the southerner was a bit intimidating at first, but he was gentle as a teddy bear.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think is gonna happen now? I mean, to all of us?"

"I don't know. I'm Worried about Riku, but i'm even more scared for Kairi, Ansem wanted her before, why not now?"

"Yeah."

"Say..."

"Huh?"

"I miss Diz." Sora said, reffering to the original Ansem, who had also died to prevent Xemnas from completing his mission. Roxas nodded, looking off into the distance.

"They all deserve to have a memorial." He said.

"Maybe we should build one."

Roxas started laughing and smiled. "Knowing you, we'll have one in no time." Sora joined in this time, and they sat in a fairly good mood for a while.

Off in the distance, the twins could see the vapors of the Poison Plains in teh distacne, wavering in the heat. large shadows indicated Drans flying through the fog, happy to stay and raise their young. Roxas and Sora scowled at the same time, it was sometimes possible to smell the stench if the wind blew right.

Sora stretched and stood.

"C'mon Roxas, we'll figure it out another day." He smiled as Roxas agreed. They began to walk back towards Midgar, when someone spoke from the rock they had just left."

"And where do you think you two are going?" The twins turned.

"Huh?"

"You two arent' going anywhere, keyblade bearers." The ground began to shake, as a large black head rose fromt the sand, revealing milk white eyes, a long, snake like snout harnesed in a metal muzzle, hissing angrilly. Sora gulped.

Upon the Dran's head was a Rider, his shocklingly red hair and poison green eyes an eviler version of Axel, his very apearance seemed to mock Axels very existance, and Roxas clenched his fists, snarling. A moment later, the Rider began to chickle.

"Yo urelize how LONG i've been under there? Waiting for you to surface? dude, it was _forever!_ You need to work on that!"

"And you need to work on getting your priorities straight, psycho." Sora snapped. "Stop torturing that poor beast and let the Riders go." The rider hissed, and leapt from the Drans head, who lowerd it.

"Shut it, you Key bearing freak!" He snarled, grabbing Sora's collar. Sora remained as he was, staring the Rider down, hating those green eyes more and more. He whiped out his keyblade the moment the Rider was uttering a spell, and slashed it across his stomach, trying to not go deep. The Rider screamed and fell back, writhling in pain, holding his bleeding stomach. The Dran roared, his fangs dripping venom. Roxas came up beside Sora as the beast picked his rider up in his tail, and headed off towards Eboney, leaving the bloodstained snad behind. Joe came up a moment later, and looked between the leaving dran and the twins.

"Did you?" He asked, his voice low.

"No. I don't think so." Sora said. "I wasn't trying to." He cleaned the Keyblade, who didn't look right covered in blood. Roxas was staring at the puddle, like he'd never seen blood before, and probobly hadn't in such quantities, but his eyes were drawn to an amulet.

"Hey, Joe, what is that?" He asked ,kneeling and pointing to it.

"Ah, that is the Rider crest. You must havecut it off, Sora." He said. Roxas touched it to pick it up, and it flashed, rising up quickly as the terrain turned to swirlling colors. Sora and Roxas grinned as Joe looked about in wonder. They both summoned their keyblades, swung them in unison, leapt back in perfect harmony, and flung the blades out at the same moment, letting the twin beams of light fly forward at the same instant, locking Ingoshia.

Their suroundings went back to normal after that slowly, letting Joe catch his breath.

"What was that?" He asked.

"We sealed Ingoshia. You Have no fear for losing you world any more, so rest easy until Celeron comes around." Roxas and Sora said at once. "It's time for us to go now, see other worlds and help them. But we'll be back!"

Celeron paced to floor outside the younger Riders room nervously. He was even angrier at the two KeyBearers than before, his eyes were flaming torrents now, not even the soothing words of the Raven on his shoulder could calm him. She had fallen silent long ago, had stopped trying.

A young nurse came out a moment later, carying a large bowl of bloody rags, and looking tired after long hours of working to save the Rider. Celeron turnwed his burnig gaze on her, and she flinched.

"H-he's oaky. The cut did not hit his vital organs. Y-you may g-go in..." She bowed quickly and dashed away while Celeron swept into the room. Mic lay on the bed, his breathing labored. the slash went from his right hip up to his left shoulder, and looked a lot worse than it apparently was. The rider wasn't used to such pain, and was most likely in shock. The venom green eyes were open slightly, revealing a hazy gaze. Celeron touched the unnaturaly red hair softly. He showed this kind of affection only to his Riders. His own teacher, Pere, did teh same, though Celeron did not return the affection to the withered Rider.

"Curse you, Sora..." Celeron said. He gripped Mic's hair slightly, making the boy flinch in his sleep. "Curse you..." Celeron then let out a scream that could have matched a Dran's if it could have risen any higher.


	20. Shinya's Control

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Twenty: Shinya's Control

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

_"Curse you, Sora..." Celeron said. He gripped Mic's hair slightly, making the boy flinch in his sleep. "Curse you..." Celeron then let out a scream that could have matched a Dran's if it could have risen any higher. _

Ansem, Xemnas, Zheonart, whatever you wished to call him, let out a breath of pent up air, leting his head drop back. In his arms was a young woman, someone he had loved so long ago, yet she wasn't quite so innocent. She was a seductress, a temptress for the darkness, for different black creaturers swelled about them now, bending to her every will.

"Mary..."

"Shush, and it's Shinya, remember?" She whispered. Shinya had taken a womans form, the thing Ansem desired more than he knew. She hadn't liked the girls simple form, so she had rounded the curves, expanded the chest, and puckered up her tiny lips, along with other small changes, until she had apeared as the inner Mary.

"My apolagies, Shinya." Ansem murrmured, her sleek, coal black hair sliding over his mouth. "Are you tempting me?"

"Perhaps." Shinya whispered, Ansme chuckled as Shinya lay her head on Ansem's Chest, hearing a faint heartbeat in his chest, he'd sold much of his heart to the darkness, and soon he would sell it all to her. She smiled evily. This wa sall to good to be true. She could qwench her thirst for darkness, then search for the light. She had already senced it, but someone was covering it's tracks. Shinya's dark eyes narrowed. Was it _HER_? She was sick of the woman in the woods, she was always there, always awake when Shinya was forced to sleep, forced to regain energy so easily lost.

Shinya felt Ansems hand move to her chest, and she shifted a bit for him as she thought back to the nobodies she had thought would be useful when she had captured them, half-asleep. She wondered where they were now, wandering the dark paths, or perhaps in the woman's care?

Huffing softly, Shinya decided to tempt Ansem into summoning more of the shells about them. She let a hand drift over his chest, and brought the other up behind his head and brought her mouth to his. She had to admit to herself, she enjoyed doing this every time she awoke, wheather she was man or woman.

----

Shinya slipped quietly through the halls of Ansems current home, looking everywhere. There was a great hum of darkness, and she was eager to find it. She was led to a large central chamber where a hollographic map was hovering in the center. There, heartless and the more recent forms were going in and out.

Smiling to herself at her find, Shinya padded quietly up to it, and looked down into it. She smiled as She saw where each of Ansems minions were, and there was even a small light where she assumed the KeyBearer was. Well, instincts wouldn't matter now. He new lover was smarter than she had given his credit for in the first place.

"And what are you doing, my kitten?"

Shinya turned to see Ansem in the doorway, his pants tied on loosley. She smiled at him.

"Oh nothing, just admirering this beauty. i was only waiting for you to wake." She said, looking up at him coyishly. Ansem's lip twitched and Shinya came willingly into his arms for some more fun. _I am such a pervert..._ She thought with a laugh.

----

"These are briliant, Ansem.." Celeron breathed. " Who is she again?"

"Mine." Celeron looked between Shinya and Ansem again, his firey eyes flashing before he began to examin the creature with the bleeding and broken heart symbol on it's head. The one beside it was transparent, and floated around, seemingly wanting to possess something.

"We WILL have control of these, correct, Miss. Shinya?" Killer asked, poking a large wormish looking thing with tiny arms and legs, blood thirsty red eyes, and black steely armor.

"But of course." Shinya said, smiling, her cherry red lips curving upward into a smile.

"These are even better than the heartless you showed me, Ansem." Said a tall man in the corner, surounded by hazy floating creatures. he had black hair and had swept the black bangs over his right eye, and looked like a demon Elvis in his long black coat and steely gray eyes.

"Yes, Doof, Shinya has delved further into the realm of darkness than even Ias of yet. We shall be working together to realease the true darkness."

"While we work to realease the worlds hearts." Doof recited. "Pffft. as long as it helps me replace the elements, i'll be fine." He tapped his double ended lance on the floor, the blood-stained end up by his face. This was the only end with ribbons tied at the base of the blade where it conected with the staff. Celeron roleld his eyes and continued his own investigation. Only a call from Ansem could have dragged him from Mic's side. The younger Rider had just come of age, and the hunt for the KeyBearers had been his first mission with his now fully-grown Dran. The beast was sulking at the edge of the Poison Plains. Celeron's eyes sparked as the image of the Keybearer popped into his mind

Killer inched away from his 'comrade' as he noticed this. He was still wearing his mask, as he always insisted upon when he was not posing as his 'real-life self.' He glanced at Doof, and sighed. that guy was strange, and he wondered what teh blood on the end of his lance was, what it stood for, who it was from. Killer looked at his waist at the shiny butchers knife attatched to his belt. Soon enough it would bear the blood of many, 13 to be exact. With Shinya here, it seemed the fun would finally begin. He chuckled in his exitment. No one noticed the sly smirk that curved Shinya's lips upward.

----

sweet!!! i got a page and a half with the villians!! and you know a bit more about them... Now then... Shinya HAS taken the form of a previous lover ansem had, but he does not remember her. Diz, the REAL Ansem, said that they found Zehonart in Raidient Garden, all his memories gone. yet he still knows her name... thats odd. oh well. any way... i hope you enjoyed it.


	21. Departure, Bad news

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Twenty one: Departure; Bad news.

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

---

Well, i'd like to thank smiley smackdown of fanfiction for their reveiw of chapt. 20. yes, new people will get added, and wait till you see Shinya fight!! if i can even write fight scenes properly, i never seem to be happy with them... oh well.

also thanks to animangafan11 of fanlib for our continued conversations and her review!! hope you all like this chapter!

_Killer looked at his waist at the shiny butchers knife attatched to his belt. Soon enough it would bear the blood of many, 13 to be exact. With Shinya here, it seemed the fun would finally begin. He chuckled in his exitment. No one noticed the sly smirk that curved Shinya's lips upward. _

Sirens echoed throughout Traverse Town, scaring Yuffie out of her sleep. She leapt to her feet like any ninja should, seeing Leon pulling his boots on, his jacket hanging off of one shoulder.

"Squall! whats up?" She asked as she dressed faster than she ever had. her fingers flashed as she tied her many strings.

"An Invasion."

"Heartless?"

"No."

"Then what? Sora said the Organization was back, is it them?"

"I don't know Yuffie!!" Jeon snapped. Yuffie looked into his eyes and was surprised to see fear there.

"Come on." The ninja leapt out the window, and Leon followed, the Gunblade in his hand.

Yuffie cleared the building bloking her view of the town square, and she froze in a crouch as she landed on the top of the roof, her mouth hanging open in awe, her pupils shrinking in fear.

The square was covered in a black mass of cratures along the lines of heartless, but from the two different marks showed that they were nothing like eachother or the Heartless. People were sprinting away from them, going for the doors to the SBW, guided by Cid's cannons. The doors to the second district were wide open and covered in blood. Some of the residents of Traverse Town were chasing after the crowd running, their eyes ere a bloodthirsty red, and a mark, one or the other, on their heads. As Yuffie and Leon watched, a man was attacked and after he was run over by an armored worm creature, a fuzzy image took hold of his body, the wavy heart appeared on his head, his eyes turned red, and he turned on his wife.

Instead of throwing up like she wanted, Yuffie launched off the roof and landed between teh two, slicing at the dead/possesed man, then taking the woman under the arms to the worlds entrance. Leon had joined the fray, his Blade's end exploding every now and then. The three figting were soon joined by Merlin, and together they were able to get the surviving town residents and them selves onto gummies and out of the world.

Looking back, Yuffie's eyes filled with tears as the world was over come by darkness, and in a flash, it vanished.

----------------------------------------

"SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sora woke with a jolt and fell out of bed with a startled yell.

"Sora where are you??!!"

"Leon?" Sora hurried out to the cock pit, still in his flanel PJ's. "What is it? Dude, looks like you've been to hell and back!! what happened?"

"We have been to hell." Leon said, he was holding an ice pack to a swollen eye. "Traverse Town was overun with these things, and it was compleatly destroyed. We got the survivors onto ships, but it wasn't easy, we lost a lot of the residents. Cid, Yuffie, Merlin and I are okay, but as for the rest, they were either eaten alive or their corpsess possesed."

"Sora? who is it?" Riku asked as the res tof the crew filed into the room. Dylan took one look at Leon and started growling. Iakkah's wings started fluttering as her healing instnict took over, and she turned around, looking for her flute. The rest of the crew brought their hands to their mouths a the sight in the background. Namine held onto Roxas's hand, who was looking ticked off.

"Where should we meet you guys?" Roxas asked.

"Twilight Town, i'm sure you'll be glad to be back." Leon struggled to smile. Roxas nodded. Doland and Goofy exchanged looks and nodded.

"Sora, we should go home, the King may need us." Donald said. Sora gasped and looked at his freinds.

"But it wont be the same without you guys!"

"We're sorry Sora... but King Mickey may need us." Goofy said. "We'll send Sid along if he comes, but he may not be moving much now."

"No, he will be. He is a mail man after all." Kairi said. "You know that weird little saying they have?" The group nodded. They bade goodbye to Leon, assuring him that they would meet at Yen Sid's place.

Several hours later, Donald and Goofy were ready to go, and the whole ship stood before the only emergency pod's door. Sora was looking a little pensive, but it was only to hide his sadness. These two had been the first he'd encountered after the islands had been destroied so long ago, and had been by his side through so many adventures, hardships and happy times. Goofy gave the young man a hug goodbye.

"I'll be seein' ya, Sora." He said. Sora laughed and smiled.

"Yeah, it just wont be the same."

"Don't worry!" Donald said, smiling back. "You'll be fine!"

"So will you two." Sora smiled sadly again. Riku and Kairi gave their hugs.

"Be careful, and give the king my greetings." Riku said, giving out a small smile. Kairi nodded.

"Me too, okay? I'll miss you!" Roxas and Namine said goody bye, as their bonds weren't quite so strong. Before long, Goofy and Donald were on their way, a little streak of red firing at the enemy ships as they went. Sora was in a gloom for the next couple of hours as they changed their course for Twilight Town.

As the little rag-tag group came closer to their goal, Roxas and Namine got more and more exited, even though they were sad for Sora. Their mood soon effected Sora who remembered his promise to Hayner and the gang, about returning to visit.

"There it is you dorks!" Riku called as the world came into view. He was soon surounded by a group of hyper young adults, making him laugh. Iakkah had yet again claimed a spot beside him, her wings repeatedly whaping him in the upper back and Dylan in the head, though the werewolf didn't seem to mind.

"_Approaching Twilght Town, preparing to dock._" Said the automated voice of the ship. The group watched at the world came closer in ever shortening spirals. They landed just as the sun began to decend, and they disembarked once the ship had landed. Roxas, namine, Riku, Iakkah, Dylan and Kairi all looke dup at the tower in awe. Riku smiled, he liked the feeling coming from the tower, it was p[owerful, yet soothing. it eased the pain in his heart, adn seemed to lock the darkness anew.

"C'mon, better not keep the great Yen-Sid or the others waiting. Roxas looked at the odd train longingly, wanting to go home, but followed with a sigh.

The group climbed the many stairs and through the sun and moon rooms, finally ariving at the main chanmber, that supplied a wonderful view of the SBW. Yen-sid himself was sitting at his desk, going over a huge manual. Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and others including Cloud, Tiffa, Areth, Vincent Valentine, and a large black man with a cat and large fire-furred dog.

Yen-Sid looked up as The Keyblade Troupe walked in. H elooked confused for a moment at the two missing members.

"Donald and Goofy were concerned about Disney Castle." Sora said. "They went back." The aged Wizard nodded and indicated they sit in the seven seat that appeared from nowhere. Riku chose to stand behind Sora, and wasn't surprised that Iakkah latched onto his arm.

The silence grew thick as Yen-Sid closed his eyes and slowly conected his finger tips. He opened his eyes and looked at them all in turn, then straigh ahead.

"Grave news this is, the attack on Traverse Town." He said, his voice low and rolling, but not quite as low and Jhamogeaon's. His soft tone demened respect, yet also sought to comfort those there. "I ahve no news on who controls these, as it is someone behind Zheonhart that seems to be pulling the strings.

"There are two new types of 'heartless' as I am sure you know." Leon and the other resident's of Radient Garden nodded. "They are called 'Flesh Eaters' and 'Soul eaters.' Soul Eaters are hollow shells who go about, stealing a person's soul in an attempt to regain it's own. A Flesh eater will then, normally, posses the body of the body left behind. A Soul Eater will sometimes jpin with a Flesh Eater to create a hybrid between the two, and become a stronger form, bearing both symbols. I have very little information on these creatures, as they vanish soon after, and I cannot follow their movements.

"NOw, I am sure you have raised the alarm, Sora, and i too, have seen these two rouge Organization 13 members wandering about, but there are no sign of the Nobodies they control."

"Is it possible that they control these new creatures?" Leon asked. Yen-Sid shook his head.

"No. They do not posses the power to control them." The room let out a collective sigh. The meeting went on, well into the night.

The moon was high when the large group exited the tower, and made their way to the train. They borded in silence, and took their seats. Iakkah ended up with her head on Riku's shloulder, and Dylan lay across them both. Riku smiled as he looked from these two to Sora and Kairi. Sora had origonaly been sitting as Kairi slept in his lap, but he had slumped over to where he was resting his head on the small of her back. Riku looked outside and smiled softly. He was glad he was out on this adventure, even if it meant going through the heartache of a life time.


	22. Muddled Memories

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Twenty two: Muddled Memories.

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

_The moon was high when the large group exited the tower, and made their way to the train. They borded in silence, and took their seats. Iakkah ended up with her head on Riku's shloulder, and Dylan lay across them both. Riku smiled as he looked from these two to Sora and Kairi. Sora had origonaly been sitting as Kairi slept in his lap, but he had slumped over to where he was resting his head on the small of her back. Riku looked outside and smiled softly. He was glad he was out on this adventure, even if it meant going through the heartache of a life time. _

hmmmmm I should probably wrap up part 1, shouldn't I? XD

Thanks again to all those who put up with my sporadic updates and lousy writing at times ; i'm so glad you all put up with me. Oh yeah, this is concerning Mic, the dragon rider Celeron was so pissed about Sora injuring, my little sister came up with the greatest nick name ever, review if you can think of it!

On with the story now!

Sora and Roxas wandered around Twilight Town early the next day, gazing at all the familar surroundings. Kairi and Namine were off by themselves. The two overprotective young men were confident that the girls could handle themselves.

"Yen-Sid said he sealed this world off, right?" Sora asked. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, but he was wary about those new creatures. The world where I woke up was the best protected i've ever seen. nothing could get in." Sora didn't question further. That world was a touchy subject. Roxas and Namine had both said that to learn about it and it's keeper, they had to find it themselves. Riku had seemed to be the most intreauged, and would now sit for hours, alone, just brooding. Sora looked up at the clock tower to see his freind, looking out over the city, obviously talking to himself. The brothers faces fell at the same time.

"That's where Axel and I used to sit..." Roxas said sadly. "Back in the World That Never Was."

"Yeah..." Sora sighed. "Riku's gotten hard to read lately. Ever since this whole thing started up again, he's gotten more and more distant."

"He talks in his sleep..." Roxas muttered. "Always calling to his father." Sora looked over at Roxas in surprise.

"Really? I never heard him. I knew he was always up late, and restless in his sleep but..." He let the sentace trail off, thinking back. "You know, his sleeping pattern HAS gotten all screwed up, ever since the day after Dylan and Iakkah crashed. he was all pale the next morning. Kairi and I thought nothing of it..." Sora looked over at Roxas. "You don't think that anything will happen to him, do you?"

"No. I think he's just flashing back in his sleep. You ever meet his dad?"

"Back when we were really little. Like, really REALLY little. I can barely remember what he looked like. Neither of us understood, but one day he was there, playing with us, and the next, Riku was bawling in the yard at my house about his father being gone. We didn't know what to think." Sora sighed. Roxas nodded in silence, actually having a hazy memory of the incident, like ha had really been present. like Sora, Roxas also had hazy memories of a tall, silver-haired man, whose most prominent features were those they saw in Riku.

A couple blocks over, Kairi and Namine were talking about their orriganal home in the Radient Gardens, and their peroulous journey over to the islands in the catastrophie that had changed the name to Hollow Bastion.

"That was so scary..." Namine said, shivering. Kairi nodded in agreement. She smiled though as she remembered meeting Sora and Riku. The two boys had been your average curious youngsters and just had to investigate the new kid who seemed to have come from nowhere. Though Kairi knew better, her memories were adjusting to incorperate Roxas and Namine into themselves, so now Namine was on the other side of their Nanny, clutching her skirts as they stared wide eyes at the three boys, Sora and Roxas hand in hand; being younger than Riku who, if he'd had a twin, would never had done such a thing and would've denied ever having done it.

"Hey Namine, you know what?"

"Your memories are rearanging themselves, right?" Namine asked. Kairi nodded, only a little surprised. She was still getting used to the whole twin thing. "I'm sure that they will continue, until we have our seperate memories for the times we would've been apart, and when we were together. Eventually it will be as if we were always there. This same thing is probobly happening with our parents as well."

"What about Riku, Sora, and Roxas?"

"I'm pretty sure it's happening to them as well, but what will happen when we try to remember when we were seperated, and how, i'm not sure."

"I suppose it'll have to take it;s own course. All my thought, excluding the present, are all muddled."

"Mine as well."

Still further away, in the ruins of the old mansion, Iakkah and Dylan were exploring curiously. She tapped the werewolf on the shoulder and when he turned, signed something. Dylan smiled softly.

"No, we cannot restore this house with you music. You can not hypnotise an inanimate object." Iakkah signed something again, this made Dylan laugh. "Well, a tree is living, and it sences vibrations. Remember?" Iakkah shook her head up and down vigerously. Then grew worried and went to sign something. Dylan placed both his hands on hers. "Iakkah, i've known you since we were very tiny. You were barely a year old, alone in the forest, when i wandered off being the adveterous pup I was. I know what your thinking. You can not heal Riku as he is now, he needs to accept the fact he needs help, He's suffering something none of us ever has, what, I don't know. But like anyone, he needs to relize he needs the help, okay? until then it's hopeless.Let him fight alone for a bit."

Iakkah looked down and nodded, letting Dylan hug her. He instictivly licked her cheek, letting out a reassuring whine. Iakkah smiled and scratched behind his ear, making Dylan growl happily. He soon transormed and went running up the old staircase and towards the library.

Riku moaned in pain as he doubled over again. To far away spectators, it would appear as he was looking over the ledge, nothing more. But in truth, the darkness was getting worse every day. He was afraid to fall asleep for more than one reason. If he fell asleep, his guard would be down, and the darkness could take him, and then there were the dreams; there he was overwhelmed by a childish terror, a terror he had only experienced when his Father vanished, leaving no trace of himself behind. Exept a few feathers. The feathers still confused Riku and,to his dismay, he had lost the one he'd managed to save years ago .

For a little reassurance, Riku gripped a the vial of dragons blood, and felt a warmpth flow through him. A faint roaring of an anichent giant lizard rang in his ears, and he knew it was the spirit of Brothmere. Sighing, Riku dropped the vial beneath his shirt again, and looked out over the city. He couldn't make sence of his own thoughts. Namine and Roxas were appearing in his memories now, he was deliving into memories of when his father vanished, he was confused about Kairi and Iakkah, he was also confused about the things that King Mickey and Sid had said, the things Cole had told him in their times alone, and in general, life itself.

//////\\\\\\

Shinya snarled as she watched the place about her flicker, and felt something was lost. Bits of a story was vanishing around her, and she knew it wasn't the Guardian, and that really pissed her off.

"Time to go." She said, donning a light jacket. Zheonart looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why now?" He asked.

"Because something is happening and I don't like it. Can't you feel the constant disturbacnes in this castle?" She snapped, spining around.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I can remember everything from the time I woke in Radient Garden, until now, including all my splits, all goals to reach Kingdom Hearts, and recover my memories. Back when Xemnas was here with his nobody army, there was a nobody of the KeyBearer, Sora. His nobody also happened to bear the blade, and his name was Roxas. The length of his stay and the reason why is warping. Soon enough, even my memories will warp, possibly into a kidnapping of a sort, or when Ansem destroyed the Destiny Islands." Zheonart said. "A certian girl, Namine, also seems to be warped in my memory. Controling memories was her power by the way, as she had none of her own from the point of her and Roxas's origonal creation. i'm sure their memories are being warpped as well, along with those around them."

"Warpped memories?" Shinya asked, pausing. She contemplated it a bit. "Then that's all the more reason to hurry, you fool. And did it not occur to you to take any actions?" There was a swarm of Flesheaters and Souleaters that soon disapeared through the hollogram.

"Then lets go. The group is in Twilight Town, I do believe." Zheonart said, taking Shinya's hand. He stepped up a small staricase, then led her through the hologram into the realm of Darkness, as he could no longer summon a doorway.

I know it's short, but bear with me. I needed to cut this off for the next chapter. XD i'm finnaly wraping up part one in the next few chapters.


	23. The Mystery Unveiled

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Twenty two: The Mystery Unveiled.

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

_"Warpped memories?" Shinya asked, pausing. She contemplated it a bit. "Then that's all the more reason to hurry, you fool. And did it not occur to you to take any actions?" There was a swarm of Flesheaters and Souleaters that soon disapeared through the hollogram. _

_"Then lets go. The group is in Twilight Town, I do believe." Zheonart said, taking Shinya's hand. He stepped up a small staricase, then led her through the hologram into the realm of Darkness, as he could no longer summon a doorway._

Sveral days after the arival in Twilight Town, dark clouds began to roll in. Everyone had decided to take shelter form the coming rains, and they all took the time indoors to play card games and such.

However, YenSid paced his floor in alarm. His sheilds could not keep out the power coming, and when it penetrated his defences, many Heartless, Flesheaters and Souleaters would follow. The dark clouds were most visible from his tower, and it greatly uneased him. The least he could do was try, and if things got out of hand, step in. It was against his custom to interfear, but this was his home, and it would not be destroyed.

/////\\\\\

"Man, lookit' those clouds." Roxas muttered, feeling put out. Sora laughed.

"Yeah, they match Riku's mood!!" He said, pointing at the sullen young man. Riku only looked over with an "Hnn..."

"Cheer up Riku." Kairi said, patting his shoulder. It was all he could do to keep from flinching. Any sudden movements had freaked him out all morning. There was a boom of thunder, and along with Riku, the rest of the company jumped. Dylan's ears shot up from shock, and they stood twitching. He went to the door as the first few drops began to fall, throwing it wide open.

"Dylan! what are you doing? Close the door!" Roxas yelled, diving behind Sora as a cold gust of air flew in. Iakkah shot up, her wings twitching, her body straining. She took slow steps forewards, trembling as she went. Riku stood up slower, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The three's odd behavior was giving the rest of them the willies, and they stood up, one by one.

All at once, with a clap of thunder, Dylan leapt out the door, transforming as he went, Iakkah was dashing out after him, and Riku's Keyblade was out and he was also out the door, ignoring Sora's frantic calls. He was evenly paced with Iakkah, who had never been so grim. Dylan let out an eerie howl that echoed through the buildings before he turned down an ally. Riku took the leasd out of him and iakkah, bouncing off the wall slightly. Dylan vanished from veiw with a snarl, and Riku shot out of the ally just as Iakkah's music began to waft around him, the Dawn swinging at an old familar face.

"XEMNAS!!!!!!" He screamed, doing his best to lock his heart to teh memories that rushed to the surface of his mind. The two strangers turned adn their eyes widend in shock as they caught sight of the wolf flying at them, eyes burning with rage and his mouth open in a manical smile of bloodlust.

Dylan tackled the two, sending them to the ground quickly, but by the time Riku was upon Xemnas, the man was able to defend himself, and parried Riku's blow.

"What the hell are you dong here you freak!!?" Riku snarled as Xemnas forced his way to his feet. He let out a smirk that pissed Riku off even more.

"My, my, still have a bit of temper don't we? But I see you haven't put the darkness I planted in your heart to good use yet." Iakkah's music stopped, and Riku almost let out a groan of pain as the darkness welled up again. He could hear Sora and the others in the ally, coming up on them. He could see Iakkah and Dylan engaged in combat with the strange woman out of the corner of his eye.

"I did once, to save Sora. But he freed me again. Something I couldn't do then."

"Lets see if he's still able to." Xemnas smirked. He still lusted after the raw, angry power that was nestled deep in the young mans heart, rooted even deeper then the darkness there when Xemnas had even first met the boy several years ago. He lifted a glowing black hand, his other arm trembling visibly to keep Riku from sending him flying back. Riku's eyes narrowed as he saw Xemnas's plan.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!!!!!" He screamed, swinging with all his might. Xemnas stumbled back, but went flying as Sora jumped in to finish it. Roxas joined the two, seething.

"You okay, Riku?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." Riku replied.

Xemnas stood slowly, wiping blood from his mouth where Sora had hit him. His smirk was even wider than before.

"SHINYA!" He yelled. In a flash, the woman was beside him. Iakkah and Dylan appeared next to the twins and Riku, along with Kairi, Namine, Leon and Yuffie. Shinya raised her hands, and in a rush of darkness, Flesheaters and Souleaters erupted before the two. This caused the optical illusion of wings sprouting from their backs, which served to REALLY piss Iakkah off. she started brandishing her knives, slashing at thin air while Kairi and Namine tried to hold her back. Dylan was wimpering, laying on the ground, his paws on his ears from what was most likely a verbal assult by Iakkah through their strange connection that existed in his wolf form.

Riku looked back through the darkness, and narrowed his eyes. It was almost blinding, bringing back painful memories.

"_HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY KIND YOU SHE-DEVIL!!_" All eyes turned to Dylan, who had been forced to transform back into his human form. "_I CURSE YOU WITH THE OLDEST CURSE THAT THE RECORDS CAN PROVIDE!! BURN IN HELL YOU WENCH! YOU INSULT THE MEMORY OF THE WOMANS SKIN YOU WEAR! I COMAND YOU, IN THE NAME OF MY ANSESTORS, TO GO BACK TO THE VOID FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!_" All were lost for words as this verbal assult continued from Dylans' mouth. His eyes were glazed over, so it was obvious that Iakkah was speaking through him. Kairi and Namine were still holding the raging Rauvian back, bur their mouths were hanging open.

Sora and Roxas looked up, and gulped.

"Guys, we're in trouble..." they said. Sure enough, a wave of the rampaging creatures was swiftly decending upon them. The whole group struck a fight pose, Leon taking aim with his Gunblade. What shocked them all was the bolt of white light and the sizzle of electricity about them, radiating off the raindrops. Shinya screamed in rage. She couldn't beleive it! The damn woman of the woods had gotten her here as well! The portal she had opened shut abruptly at her lasp in attention. A few more shots from the un known sources, and she was off, her hair growing black as it lenghened. Her eyes became red and the marks of the flesh and souleaters appeared, one of each arm. Xemnas took to the buildings with her, as angry as she was.

Iakkah finnaly seemed to have calmed down, but had drained herself and Dylan who was still abled to defened her at the least, as Iakkah had colapsed the moment Shinya had let the void colapse.

"Leon! Yuffie! follow those two! Riku, Roxas! Kairi! Namine! Defense position, circle around them!" Sora yelled. THe group nodded, weapons out, and were soon flashes as they left to preform the strategey.

It was actually pretty obvious where the new assailants were hiding, as steady streams of the white like electricity and flames were shooting from the clock tower. The five formation made up of the twins and Riku, lost sight of the rest as they shot behind the tower, adn ran up the structure, to come down on the other side, Riku in the lead. But what they saw shocked them as much as it had the others.

Two Nobodies, one tall with quite familear weapons, and a smaller with a bow of light were curently aiming for Shinya and Xemnas.

"Things are getting REALLY screwed up..." Riku muttered as he leapt off the bulding to dig his blade into a distracted Xemnas. Shinya was screaming at Yuffie who only imbeded more flying stars into teh woman. Spells were flying past Sora's ears, He and Roxas were back to back, fighting the Eaters that attacked them. He couldn't see how well Kairi was doing, but Namine rushed by the two, crying out the spells Donald had been so kind as to teach her.

"XEMNAS YOU FOOL!" Shinya screeched over the noise. "RETREATE!" A void opened up and the two ingured beings grasped a monster each, and it carried them through. It took awhile from that point on to nutralize the other monsters. By the end, Everyone had new cuts and bruises to complain about. Our specific heroic group was gathered about the base of the clock tower, Dylan holding Iakkah piggy-back.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

"Nobodies, up there." Leon mused. "I'm pretty sure they're arguing about something."

"I'll give them something to argue about..." Dylan growled.

"Easy dylan, they did help us." Yuffie said, smiling as she patched up Riku. Riku looekmd up uneasily while he cleaned Dawn.

"Waitaminut...where'd they go?" He asked. A flash of lightening made them turn to the streets that the rain was still being beaten upon. There, beyond the awnings, in the shadows across the street, two dark figures were making their way to the tower. The group imeadietly went into a defensive position. When the figures were a yard or so from teh awning, they stoped, staring thorugh the rain. Then the taller one raised their hands. Imeadietly, everyone with a weapon still out rasind it, making the nobody pause, but they continued after they were sure that they wouldn't be attacked. once the hood no longer obstructed the eyes, Roxas's grew wider in shock. he knew those eyes, that crazy hair, those tattos, and that crazy smile. it was all he'd had to hold onto when he was a nobody, before he rememberd Sora, his twin.

Roxas bolted out into the rain, trying not to cry himself. He ran out despite what the others said, towards that smile he could never forget.


	24. The NonNobodies?

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Twenty four: The Non-Nobodies?

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

_Roxas's grew wider in shock. he knew those eyes, that crazy hair, those tattos, and that crazy smile. it was all he'd had to hold onto when he was a nobody, before he rememberd Sora, his twin._

_Roxas bolted out into the rain, trying not to cry himself. He ran out despite what the others said, towards that smile he could never forget.Roxas's grew wider in shock. he knew those eyes, that crazy hair, those tattos, and that crazy smile. it was all he'd had to hold onto when he was a nobody, before he rememberd Sora, his twin._

Sobbing, Roxas threw himself into those familear arms, gripping the old black coat with white knuckles.

"Shit man, I thought you were dead!" He cried. The Nobodies arms encircled the smaller man and squeezed.

"I can't be shot down that easy, not even by my own hand!" Roxas gripped the coat even tighter at the voice. It was all the same. Roxas was soon aware that he was being guided back to the shelter the awning provided by strong hands. Sora's eyes were as wide as his, tears showing, but not falling. The whole congregation walked inside the tower building and out of the rain. Inside, Roxas watched as Axel shook out his fire red hair and shed the coat, wrinkling his face at the soggy accesory. his bright green eyes surveyed the group with a smile, but even so, he seemed to be searching for more.

"Yo little man!" Axel said, yanking Sora over. "Where's the Duck and Dog?"

"Back at Disney Castle you Pyro." Roxas said. "The new breeds of Heartless had them worried."

"Ah."

"Um...Axel, who is she?" Sora asked incuriosity, for the second Nobody had deemed it safe enough to dicard her hood and coat as well. She too, had red hair, but it was more of an indian red, and it hung in waves over her shoulders. Her brown eyes studied the gathering of strange people closely.

"This..." Axel grined, pulling the girl to him. she was about a head or two shorter, but gave him a playful glare as she grabbed his arm. "Is Mikka. Be nice to her now."

"Was she a nobody back when I was?" Roxas asked. "I don't recognize her."

"You wouldn't you goof." Mikka said. "I was just born into your world when sora was fighting Xemnas."

"And She's not a Nobody anymore, and neither am I." Axel grinned. It was plain he was more estatic then he'd ever been.

"How?"

"So THATS what she mean't!" Roxas exclaimed, inturupting Leon.

"Her?" Axel asked. Mikka slapped her forehead.

"Ax, HER! The woman in teh forest you goof!"

"...

"Oh yeah!" The entire group groaned.

"Hey Axel." Kairi said as she walked up to him.

"Hm?" Axel asked, looking a little nervous for the first time.

"About what you told Sora... apology accepted." And she hugged the unsuspecting pyro, who just stood there, dumbstruck. "Thanks for helping Sora. It means alot to me."

"Um... N-no problem." Axel hugged the petite girl back, then they broke the hug. Mikka was squealling behind her hands, wiggling hapily. Sora grinned at Axel, who grinned back.

"So, why don't we all sit?"

Once everyone was comfortable, sitting on the benches, the comversation started. Axel and Mikka explained abou how they had woken in Shinya's lair, and had been trapped there for what they now knew to be three years. Then they told in chopped up bits about the Guardian of the woods, as had Roxas and Namine.

It was quite early in the morning when the rain finnaly slowed enough to let the group head back to the house. Though they were offered a bed, Axel and Mikka decided to lay on the couch. The two recived a lot of harrasing from everyone, mainly Roxas. Riku turned the other way with a smile that reveailed how pained he was only when he gained the stairs. Sora and Kairi bade their twins goodnight out side the rooms they were sharing, one dating pair to each room.

Sora wasn't able to get to sleep, and he lay awake listning to Kairi's breathing, knowing Roxas was just as disturbed as he was. His stomach was tying itself into knots as he went over the event's of the day. The storm, Iakkah's behaviour, Dylan's behaviour, Shinya, Xemnas, Riku... all the stress from the journey so far was bulding up and making his chest tight.

Right on cue., the door opened, and it wasn't Roxas that walked in, it was Riku.

"Sora?"

Sora was up and at the door in no time, ready to help his friend who deserved so much, but asked for little. They were soon sitting on the roof, watching the moonlight reflect on the puddles around town.

"They'll be back." Riku muttered. "We only scared them off."

"I know. It's weired to admit that i'm more scared than i've ever been."

"I've been scared." Riku muttered. "Ever since I saw Dylan and Iakkah's ship falling into the ocean."

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Does tommorow have to come? Can't we stay like this?"

"Sora, you know it can't, for quite a few logical reasons." Riku grinned. Sora laughed.

"Yeah, i know, it's just, i'm so scared. All my insides are knotted up, i'm all tense, and my heart it racing. i don't like the feeling. I'm constantly having this dream, where i've been seperated from everyone, and i'm in these woods. I call for you, but none of you awnser. Axel and Mikka are bound to be there now, and then, tehres a flurry of black wings, and I know they belong to Iakkah, but I somehow know it's not a good thing they're with me.

"It feels so real..." Sora folded his knees up to his chest, lay his arms across them, and rested his chin on his arms. "It scares me so much, i'll wake up in a cold sweat sometimes. I can't see how we're all seperated in my dream, but i can tell it was bad, and it feels like that's going to happen soon."

"Sora, We're all going to stick together, okay? No worries." Riku said, ruffling Sora's hair. He was more relaxed than he'd been for a long time.

"Heh, yeah."

The two sat in silence watching the moon. Riku looked down sadly.

"Remember my Dad?"

"Yeah." Sora said with a laugh. "Barely."

"Same here."

A suddned weight on his arm made Riku look to his left. Sora had fallen asleep and on him. Riku smied and slowly picked his friend up. He lay him next to Kairi, smiling at the picture it made. Then sighing, he walked out of the room and to his own, his own turmoiled thoughts racing through his overworked mind. It would be another sleepless night.

Shinya watched as the last bit of damage vanished and left her skin yet again flawless. She snarled at the thought of the ninja who had attacked her. But it was soon replaced by curiosity. She thought of the young woman who bore the stunted wings and had spoken through the wolf-man. The young man she had used interested Shinya far more than the girl had, though what the girl had said had unerved Shinya. She'd been able to see that Shinya had taken another womans body, had desecrated it. Xemnas was sleeping off his wounds on the bed, his chest gently rising and falling. Shinya looked back in the mirror. The keyblade was going to be as good as hers. She gave her reflection a twisted smile that shattered the glass.


	25. Her Contentment

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Twenty five: Her Comnentment

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

She looked up to the darkening sky, a frown upon her usually smiling face. The normaly steady currents had been disrupted. What could that have been? Shaking her head, she looked back at the pool she had been stufiying, and smiled a tthe group of girls who were now saying goodbye as they went their seperate ways, only to rejoin again in one years time.

With a wave of her hand, the image changed to show a young man speeding along in the SBW, the tiny little shadow on his shoulder. she was saddened to know there was no hop eof his world returning, and she blew him a kiss, letting him know he wasn't the only person who was the sole survivor of a world destruction, there were plenty more out there, and she had a place for them as well. In the pool's reflection, Sid looked over his shoulder with a slight frown. After a moment, he shrugged and turned down a path that woul dlead him into the pride Lands.

At another wave, She was shown the Keyblade troupe, all sleeping peacefully. She smiled softly, lifting a hand and extending a finger so one of the lights could perch upon it. All the lights were now in humonaid forms, not quite developed though. They still buzzed a bout her head in play, letting out little hums of joy.

Smiling, she lay down at the side of the pool, letting her fingers trail in the water.


	26. The End?

Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1: Shattered Hopes

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Twenty Six: The End?

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 1: After a year or so of peaceful bliss, our trio's world is shattered once again when two strangers land on Destiny Islands. Sora is worried that Ansem has returned, and fears for Kairi's safety above all things, while Riku is plagued with the self-doubt of being able to fight the darkness that still resides deep in his heart. Can he fight it? And can Sora save the worlds again?

_Then sighing, Riku walked out of the room and to his own, his own turmoiled thoughts racing through his overworked mind. It would be another sleepless night. _

_THE SHOCKING CONCLUSION TO SHATTERED HOPES! _

The sun rose lazily, promising a peaceful day ahead as the birds began waking, chirruping as they bathed in the puddles left by the storm the night before. RIku was sitting on the clock tower again, the wind cool against his face. He'd had an okay night, he'd gotten to sleep in the wee morning hours, and had only just woken up. It was a promising day so far.

Axel and Roxas were also up early, taking a stroll around the familear streets, catching up on things. They were both teasing eachother about the girls they had come to love quickly or not.

Leon and Yuffie were packing to head out to Disney Castle. THey were the only ones with qualms about leaving. the did however, looking back in concern on the world behind them. They pushed all unhappy thought out of their heads, convinced that the Keyblade group could handle anything themselves

When Sora woke, he found that Kairi had woken before him, leaving the door ajar. Yawning, he made his way downstairs and found the last three people remaining, Mikka, Kairi, and Namine, all sitting around the kitchen table.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Kairi said, kissing his cheek.

"Mormning..." Sora said with a sleepy smile. The girls blinked, then burst into laughter.

"You are SO like Axel in that area!!" Mikka said.

"You two are so close." Namine said.

"Helps when you are stuck together for three years. We had our spats, but eventually we worked them out."

"Here Sora, drink your coffee WITHOUT spilling it!" Kairi smiled. Sora laughed.

"Lets hope Riku doesn't come down the stairs yelling about something weird." Kairi laughed hard at this, remembering when Sora had done just that, when the Kingdom Key had come back to him. Poor Riku had been so tierd then.

"Riku isn't even in the house." Mikka said. "Axel and I saw him leave this morning at about 8:00."

"Was he okay?" Sora and Kairi were imedietly alert.

"Yeah, he looked fine to us, why?"

"Well, this whole thing has taken a huge toll on him. He's under alot of stress." Sora said.

"It's taken a toll on us all." Namine said. The rest nodded in agreement. They sat in silence until Sora grinned.

"Lets not worry about anything today! Lets just have some fun!"

"No problem there!"

Iakkah was acting strange. Dylan watched her closely, despite his slight headache. She hadn't gotten mad enough to open that telepathic conection in a long time. It wore them both out, but she had never acted like this before. she was sitting in the window, chewing her nails nervously, shifting her flute in her hands. Dylan was in his wolf form, laying on the floor beside her. He looked up and whined worridly. She had cut off their telepathic connection, and it was only habit when she reached down to play with his fur and pat his head. Dylan gave a weird growl and huffed. He knew she was up to something, and he knew she knew he knew.

By noon, the sun was high and hot. Axel didn't help by setting up a ring of fire that couldn't be put out unless he recalled it, but it wouldn't spread either. The whole point was to have a water fight anyway, so they all spent the afternoon tossing balloons and fighting over the hoses.

Sora almost forgot where the were and what they had been doing. It was so peaceful, he didn't want it to end. His memories had almost compleated themselves, as there was only a lingering thought in the back of his mind that they weren't really true memories, Riku seemed back to normal, close to the same behaviour he'd had when he was a teen. The only thing that kept him grounded to reality, was Axel, Mikka (who had produced a random pair of glasses), Dylan and Iakkah.

When they finnaly went in, all were soaked, and all had turned down Axel's offer to dry them. As a result, the furniture was instead dampened as they all sat to towel their hair. Clothes were changed and an open fire erected in the backyard for a weenie roast.

For everyone, the company they kept about them, they were never more compfortable with anyone. Unbeknowst to them, deep bonds were formed, rooting in the laughter an djoy they all shared in that moment. This didn't go unnoticed by all though, for in her pool, the guardian smiled at it. Never had she seen closer freinds-to-be.

///\\\

THE END

JK!!

Sora sat bolt upright, blinking in confusion. What had woken him up? It was all quiet. Sighing, Sora got out of bed, and slipped his shoes on. He walked to the window and leaned on the sill, smiling softly at the night world. They'd be moving on tomorrow. Everyone had enjoyed the break, and it couldn't have come at a more conveinent time either. Sora had felt about ready to crack.

The sound of a mtercycle below caused Sora to look down, his smile widening. Sid was reving up the drive slowly, looking at adresses. Sora hopped from teh balcony, hearing Crookie chatter loudly in exitment. Sid pulled up next to Sora, who caught the exited little shadow, feeling a bit awkward with it crawling over his sholders. Sid handed Sora a crystal, and he gave it to Crookie who promptly sat on his shoulder and hummed as he ate.

"Hey there Sid, didn't know you worked so late." Sora said jokingly. Sid staired at Sora with a slight frown. His eyes still hidden my the goggles.

"It's time Sora, to prove what your made of."

"Huh?"

"Evil is spreading. Can't you feel it?" Sid asked. Sora could sence the waver in the mailmans voice rather than hear it. What had happened to him?

"I have no clue-"

"Listen to me." Sid inturrupted. "You now your the only one who stands between the worlds and their total destruction, but you also hold the fate of the universe in your hands. You have the strength, find it, and use it. The Key chose you for a reason, it's not just your freinds who belive in you now."

"I know that..." Sora said, looking down.

"Have a safe trip. I'll help when and if I can."

"Thanks. No worries." Sora said as Sid revved the bike up. Crookie perked up at once, and Sora noticed that there was a faint gleam of yellow in Crookie,s blue eyes. He reached out to warn Sid, but the bike was soon long gone and headed through a portal. Sora was left standing with his hand outstretched, mouth open slightly.

Sora sighed and dropped his arm, looking after Sid, a little worried. He made it back up to his bedroom window eaisly though, and he was soon sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Kairi sleep. He loved her so much, he didn't want to lose her again. Sora lay down, so that his chest was against her back. He tucked his right arm under his head and draped his left over her back, grasping the hand that had fallen free of her face. sighing, Sora closed his eyes and snuggled closer to her, falling asleep again.

A large tremor shook Sora from his semi councousness, and woke the rest of the household.Sora jumped up, Keyblade in hand as he rushed down the stairs, Kairi right behind. They heard the others coming as well, and the seven rushed into the living room to see Mikka and axel with their weapons out, facing a giant hole in the wall.

"What happened?" Sora asked, coming to Axel's side.

"No clue."

"We just saw a huge claw come through the wall, took half the room with it." Mikka said, spitting some blood out of her mouth and wiping the rest from the side of her face. Axel was sporting a rip in his coat and a gash to accompny it. Not a second later, there was a screech that shook the room, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"What the HELL?" Riku yelled, uncovering his once the sound stopped. "C'mon guys! Lets get going!" Dylan snarled and leapt over the wreakage, transforming as he went. Riku and Sora were right behind, followed by Kairi, Namine, and Roxas. Axel and mikka took to the buildings, running along teh walls, out running the whole group. And in so doing, they were the first to see the cause of the comotion, and the first to attack.

What the other seven saw rounding the bend, was a large, black creature. It towered nearly 50 feet above the surounding buildings, it's tail lashing about, demolishing the rest, sending the Twilight Town inhabitants screaming. Up above, Axel and Mikka could be seen landing upon it's head, attacking the eyes.

The beasts hide gleamed like armour, jointed so that it's worm-like body could still move with ease. It didn't have feet, claws and bone made up the end of it's legs, the leathal black claws digging into the pavement.

"I'm with Iakkah and Dylan!" Riku called as the three shot off. Sora nodded. Roxas and Namine left as well and as Sor aand Kairi moved inot position to fight, Sora switched the keychain on his blade swiftly, glad he hadn't lost the expert smoothness he'd gained during those long years of fighting.

"We're aiming for the eyes, right Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora shook his head.

"They have it covered! It's gotta have more than one weak spot!"

"Right! Try the legs!"

"Front or back?"

"Back!" Kairi yelled, heading for the stubby little things. The two shot underneith, shooting spells at the unguarded underside of the legs. The result was deafining. The flailing beast threw Axel and Mikka from it's head, adn they landed on nearby buildings, waiting until it was safe to return.

With the creature down, Dylan was able to begin tearing at anything soft he could find, quickly being covered in blood. Iakkah stayed back, dancing to teh tune of her flute. The sound carried across the fight, overriding even the screeches from the Worm. Riku had dashed in after Dylan, deepening what the werewolf had not.

It took almost an hour to fell teh worm. Dylan, Iakkah, and Riku all stood together, cleaning what they could. Dylan had turned back into a human, and was busy spitting out the bitter blood that he still had in his mouth.

"Now, what?" Axel asked as they came up with the four twins. Sora shrugged.

"Who could've sent it?"

"Shinya." Everyone snarled. Mikka crossed her arms and glowered.

"I don't care WHo she thinks she is, she's getting payback for locking me up for 3 years."

"I concur."Axel said, raising a hand.

"She's a menace." Roxas growled, roughing up his hair.

"TOO RIGHT YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!" Came a womans scream. Roxas turned, eyes blazing. A hoard of Heartless was upon the group in seconds. Shinya ran in a moment, later, heading straight for Iakkah. Rik uleapt in front of her, and Dylan innf ront of him. With an evil laugh that did not suite her, Shinya sanpped her fingers and long tendrils of darkness exploded from her fingertips, adn they latched not onto Iakkah, but onto Dylan, who transformed a little to late, and was soon carried off howling, fighting tooth and nail.

Iakkah unravled. She let out a haunting wail, once, as she struggled after the wolf. Riku, though unerved by her cry, followed,either to help or prevent her from being captured herself, he didn' t know, and he never go teh chance to find out, as Shinya had snapped her fingers again, and the Worm below exploded. Riku had only enough tie to grab onto Iakkah's hand before teh blast reached and engulfed them.

("...and he knew she knew he knew." XD makes no sence!)

_WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN PART 2: RISING DREAMS?_

_Will Sora's dream become reality? What intrest does Shinya have in Dylan? Will the darkness in Riku's heart overwhelm his strength and the support of his friends? The long awaited mutual unrequited love is in the open. And the Guardian's long awaited identity is revealed._

_New worlds, new freinds. Conflicts rise, evil spreads. Continue the adventure in Rising Dreams!_


End file.
